Sacrifices
by Ganondora
Summary: With Ganon and his queen nothing but a stain on Hyrule's history, the kingdom and its people flourish. The Knights of Hyrule became a guild, established by the royal family to keep the peace. As we well know, legends never die. Ganondora is revived tasked with awakening Ganondorf. Their revenge is swift and devastating. Will the hero realize his worth before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, I _don't_ want to go," Link insisted, throwing his fists in a tantrum.

"It's your duty. One day, you will accept that. I pray that day is not too late," his father responded, for the hundredth time.

"You always say that, and yet here we are, having peace, no death or fighting for our lives. When are you going to accept that this scary monster you guys all talk about is never coming back?" Link asked in rhetoric.

"I will not allow that kind of talk. Get in the car, we are going to the guild meeting," he ordered sternly.

"Fine. It's not like I really have a say in the matter," Link groaned, and shoved his freshly cleaned training tunic into his pack. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and reluctantly followed his dad out the door. They descended from the porch to the ground using three stone steps. "I don't know why we keep doing this," he whined.

His dad stood at the door to the driver's seat of the car and glared disapprovingly. "And that is why we exist. We are here to remind everyone that a threat is still out there, that the Triforce is not just a myth, and neither is our bloody history. Your ancestors fought and died to protect this kingdom, but today's generation has forgotten that and the legend of Hyrule."

Link rolled his eyes and slid into the passenger seat. "Whatever," he moaned, and used the slamming of the car door to cover up his tone.

His father shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it forcefully to start the car. The engine roared to life, then settled to a constant hum. "Perhaps this time of peace will continue throughout your life, but that's not why we do what we do. We are Knights of Hyrule to protect our children, and grandchildren. When Hyrule is threatened, our family will be part of the first line of defense. That is our duty, and it always will be." He shifted the stick by the wheel into the reverse gear, and backed out of the paved driveway.

Link firmly crossed his arms and watched the lit homes as they drove by. Most families were still too poor to afford a vehicle, but not them, or any other member of the guild for that matter. The drive was only about ten minutes, but the tense silence doubled that time. They exited the car and entered the community building. The first room was a small lobby, but in the evening there were no ringing phones and no receptionist to offer assistance. Link and his dad walked through the double doors into the large conference room. A long table divided the room, with a podium at the front, facing the doors. As the other adults with their teenagers began filing in, attendance was taken, and important notes from the previous meeting were reviewed.

Link rested back in his seat and pulled his hunter green baseball cap down over his eyes. He preferred to be invisible, so that the other kids who all followed Mido would leave him alone. After fighting with his dad, he really wanted to avoid exchanging words with his rivals. The reports were always the same, so while they talked about the lack of impending doom, he closed his eyes to catch a quick nap before practice.

Link shouted in pain when the tip of his father's shoe collided sharply with the back of his leg. He sat up right to rub the bruising muscle.

"Everything all right, Link?" the speaker behind the podium asked with concern.

"Yeah, he just doesn't want to be here, like always," Mido chimed in.

Link ignored him. "I'm fine," he answered the adult behind the podium, grimacing. "Just stubbed my toe, is all."

The meeting only lasted a few more minutes, long enough to review upcoming events that posed security risks. They discussed how they would be strategically visiting the carnival coming to town that week to keep a lookout for anyone suspicious. Link felt the worst news from that week was Zelda finally coming of age to marry. She was about to turn sixteen, and he was turning seventeen in a few days. The only reason he was not an eligible suitor was because of his knightly heritage. It was forbidden for a Knight of Hyrule to marry the princess. And he was by no means noble, but he had certain privileges.

The gavel banged against the wooden surface of the podium to call an end to the meeting. Link was the first one to pop to his feet and rush to the locker room so he could peacefully change into his uniform. He hurriedly slid out of his baggy jeans and mountain boots, t-shirt, and cap, to don his padded vest and tunic, boots, and fingerless leather gloves for grip. Lastly, he tightened his harness, and escaped the locker room with his training sword before his comrades appeared.

The uniform was uncomfortable, but it was required for training to learn to maneuver with the extra weight. The material was thin, but made from special fabric that was nearly impenetrable. It was the steel woven into the padding of the boots and vest that made the uniform heavy. He emerged from the locker room to stretch and practice offensive sequences on a dummy made of plastic and silicone that almost simulated a real person. Link was accustomed to training alone, or only with his dad. The goal was to spar with everyone at least once before the end of the night, but the other teenagers avoided Link. They refused to give him the satisfaction of beating them. This was the only part of the weekly meeting that he enjoyed, because it was something he actually enjoyed and did well.

Link pulled his sword from its sheath as the others entered the gym. He spun the familiar weight of steel blade using only his wrist, and prepared to take a swing, when someone called, "Hey, wimp!"

Everyone looked in his direction, while Link ignored them. He practiced the basic horizontal slice first. Mido slowly approached him, but Link did not acknowledge him.

"I'm talking to you," Mido shouted. He raised his sword offensively and demanded, "I want to challenge you."

Without thinking, Link smirked and said, "So, you want me to humiliate you, again?"

"Don't be overconfident," his father warned, walking toward the two teens.

"Let me cut your ego down to size," Mido growled, and attacked viciously. Link redirected his sword at an angle at the last second. Their blades collided with such force they sparked, and the sound of steel grinding against steel echoed in the gymnasium. The other members of the guild stopped their own training to witness the fight.

Link already knew how to win. Mido was muscular, which made him slow, but powerful. Link would rely on his more slender build for speed and agility to defeat his opponent. He saw the fight ending in just minutes.

He thought he had time to parry Mido's next attack, and was surprised to find he narrowly avoided being cut. Link only survived by completely dodging at the last second. He was so rattled, it took several seconds to compose himself and adjust to his opponent's new speed. The balance of power and speed forced Link to stumble, but he refocused on a whole new level of skill. Perhaps the best way to win was to out think him, not move faster. He fought back, toning down his speed to put more strength behind his swings. Link still proved more nimble, and instead of wearing out he gained stamina. It was that ability to bounce back from a block that gave him the upper hand he needed.

The whole room held its breath, but not for the reason Link believed. He was absorbed in the battle, and was the last to notice the golden glow spilling out from within his glove. It became so bright it threatened to explode from his hand. Link stepped back from his opponent, shoved his blade under his arm, and ripped off his glove. The back of his left hand boasted the outlined symbol of three triangles. "What is...? Is this?"

Link's father stepped swiftly forward to confirm his suspicion and somberly announced, "Link has been granted the mark of the hero."

"Why me?" Link groaned, frustrated.

"This is a tremendous honor," his dad reminded him sternly.

Mido interjected, "Yeah, one that you don't deserve."

"Nor do I want it. You can have it," Link exclaimed, and held out his fist as if Mido could take it from him.

"Link," his dad scolded. "This isn't something you can just give away!"

Link huffed and slammed his sword in its sheath on his back. "Dad, I don't care. It's bad enough no one likes me. Now, I have some responsibility I don't even want!"

"Son, you are just going to have to accept that this is your destiny, whether you like it or not," his dad said, using empathy. "We all must accept that soon we will be called upon to protect Hyrule, with our lives if we must."

The room was filled with silence, and the other kids stared at one another in disbelief.

Link kept his eyes down and muttered, "This is so stupid."

"How can you say that? That mark is proof of everything you have been denying. Do you still doubt the prophecy?"

"I don't know," he snapped. "How do we know this means anything? How do you know your goddesses still care, or that they even exist? I know that I just want to be a normal kid, spend my days peacefully fishing by the creek. I don't want to be a descendent of some ancient knights, and I don't want to be a hero."

"You're just a spoiled brat. You don't have what it takes," Mido taunted.

"Mido, that's enough," the teen's dad scolded in a patient tone.

"I am disappointed," Link's father said firmly. "We are going to see the royal family when the sun rises, and I will not hear anymore blasphemous talk. Do you understand?"

"Whatever. Thanks for nothing," he mumbled under his breath, and descended into the locker room.

His dad slowly shook his head. The rest of the kids dispersed to continue practice. "It'll be okay, Horus," said Mido's dad, patting him on the shoulder. "Link will come around."

"I just hope it is not too late, Jake. I have a bad feeling."

"Can you blame him? It's been how many years? Five hundred or more? This is the longest Hyrule has ever known peace, as if the demon king has simply given up," he said with a chuckle.

"That's what worries me," Horus admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp pain burst through her chest that startled her to her senses. She inhaled a deep breath as if she emerged from the depths of Lake Hylia after being trapped for eons. Fierce coughing forced her to tremble and brought tears to her eyes. The contracting and expanding of her lungs fighting to work simultaneously made her cry out like a wounded animal.

The stone floor beneath her flesh was cold. Even before she opened her eyes to the glaring light her head throbbed. Her sight was misty, like a coating sealed or protected them. No matter how she rubbed her eyes the world did not focus. Using even her smallest muscles to twist her wrists sent shooting pain through her nerves. While her body was the size of a mature adult, her muscles were infantile and her mind full of dense fog.

A voice called to her, which was at first muffled like cotton clogged her ears. The word became clearer, but her comprehension was slow.

"Ganondora."

 _My name, that's my name,_ she realized. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled in amusement. It seemed to come from every direction. "I am the Desert Goddess, and I have restored your life, chosen one."

"My life? I..." In one sudden flash, hundreds of memories rushed to her at once. Her breathing quickened. She saw a blonde girl, a young man with brown hair, the battle ground, the white sword and silver arrows. Dora lie flat on her back while her heart raced with the fresh panic of battle. Comprehensive thought came slowly, as did simple words. "Why?"

"It is time for evil to rise again," the goddess announced proudly.

Dora's eyes shot open and she screamed as all of her muscles cramped in unison. Her strength returned, so she rolled over to rest on her elbows and knees. "We were killed."

"That is correct, child. That was five centuries ago," she calmly explained.

Dora pressed her hands against the floor to prevent from falling over when her head suddenly became light.

"Do you remember who you are?"

She nodded in response, while inspecting her naked body and slowly rising to sit up.

"Excellent. Much has changed about the world," the Desert Goddess explained. "I expect you may be shocked at first. You have always been adaptable, so I trust you will adjust quickly. I have given you the ability to speak both the ancient and common language to make your task easier."

"Task?" Dora wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I am ashamed to admit I only have enough strength to bring one of you back to life. I need your help."

"Ganondorf," she responded anxiously. "Human."

"Yes. He no longer possesses the Triforce, so he will be revived as the man you married," the goddess promised.

Dora smiled, which made her cheeks ache.

"Be forewarned, the reason my power has dwindled is because the desert has nearly disappeared," she cautioned. "The last storage of my power is this temple built by your great ancestors. As the world changes, so does the climate. Hyrule's population has grown vast. As the desert fades, Hylians build their homes on our land."

"Gerudo Valley... is gone?" Dora asked, her eyes narrowing.

"If we do not act quickly, yes. Din, Farore, and Nayru have done nothing to aid me, as if they wish for my destruction. I plan to make them regret that decision."

At last, the Gerudo Queen was able to stand and faced the statue of the Goddess of the Sand built within the grand temple deep in the desert. "What must I do?" She was glad to finally form a full sentence.

"It won't be simple. You must remain conspicuous. There is no doubt your emergence into the world will awaken the mark of the hero on his descendant. To revive your husband, you will need the blood of the chosen hero, and Hylia's human vessel. Bring the blood you collect back here and I will give you further instructions. For now, I must rest. Good luck."

The voice was gone, and Dora was alone. She decided to stretch her renewed body by exploring the temple, before running head first into the new world. The statue, and the room housing it, was unchanged. When she stepped through the doorway leading to the exit, she received a shock.

The walls were lined with shelves containing ancient Gerudo training swords, shields, quivers filled with arrows, old pottery, and plates. All of the artifacts were once an important part of Dora's life. It was as if someone tried to preserve the Gerudo history. The next room contained glass cases set on tables, all of them locked, protecting rare crystals, gems, valuable minerals, and even jewelry that she could recall her comrades once wore. Why was it all lying around for everyone to see? The Gerudo Fortress was destroyed long ago, so how was all of this still around? She felt violated, as if someone had forced their way into her home and stole all of her sentimental possessions.

Dora gasped. A faceless sculpture of a head was contained in a tall glass case in the center of the room, but it was what decorated its forehead that left her in surprise. "My crown!" She approached it quickly, and a closer look revealed that her sword, a wedding gift from Ganondorf himself, was also in the glass case. She quickly became enraged that her most precious belongings were locked up on display like some trinkets! She spun right around to retrieve a dagger from the wall in the previous room. She beat the pommel against the glass case until it shattered, and recovered what belonged to her. The chain of the crown was pure silver that always glistened, and the gem was a bright orange that shined with its own light. It set against her forehead just as perfect as the day her king bestowed it upon her. The sword was even more memorable. The point of the blade curved to one side, and her full name was engraved along the length of the blade. The pommel boasted the Gerudo symbol, while the Triforce was emblazoned at the center of the hand guard. Dora let a smile pass at the memory of the day it was gifted to her as she attached the belt around her waist.

The last item she grabbed was a cloth from a shelf, which she wrapped around her head and draped over her shoulders to conceal her body. Satisfied, she set out to explore the world. Dora only needed to step outside the museum to see how her home was new and strange.

A refreshing breeze filled with the scent of fresh blossoms sprouting from the dry dirt welcomed her. The sun was only setting so the air carried the slightest chill. The rolling dunes of sand were gone and the plain was flat as far as the eye could see. Tall, dry grass covered the edge of the world in one direction, while a group of tall homes was scattered in the other.

The astounding and most infuriating part was that these people dared take over her desert as if they owned it. Was their population so out of control they needed to invade sacred territory? Dora swore to cut their numbers down to size.

She marched toward the village.

The revived queen was stunned at the hard paths covering the ground. What could they have been for? There did not appear to be anyone out of their homes, and all of the small shops were closed. The black path at her feet led straight by all of the stores and out of the village in the direction of Hyrule Castle, so for the time she would stick to the road. Except, the open windows of the stores constantly stole her attention.

There were plenty of shops: Stores that sold produce, gadgets, and strange items she did not recognize. There was this upright pole and connected to it was a bag, wooden chairs and tables with outrageous price tags, boxed drinks and bagged fruit, and this weird bowl connected to a square tank. It seemed as if everyone went to the store to buy what they used to make at home. It baffled her that they survived without a smithy, a leatherworker, or even a bakery, like she would have found in Hyrule Market years ago. How would they buy those delicious cakes?

It was the clothing store that caught her attention. Dora gawked at a set of clothing on display using a life size doll. She looked like a real person, stuck in one position for all eternity. This girl wore an outfit that Dora needed to have, and nothing would stop her from owning it. The top was leather with a v-shaped chest, and buckled down the front that stopped just above the naval. A flared skirt with the back longer than the front clung to the hips. Most of all, the leather knee high boots with buckles caught her eye. She tried the door and found it locked. Dora unsheathed her sword and smashed the blade through the glass. It shattered with the sound of a crash that echoed, and could have brought the entire village running. She picked up the doll wearing the clothes, and then ran before anyone could investigate. A mile down the road, she slowed to a walk, tossed away her rag, and dressed in her new clothes.

The sun was completely set, and her pace remained the same. Dora recounted all of the information the Desert Goddess gave her. The simple thought that she already reverted to her primal instincts of stealing to survive made her kick the hard ground and laugh.

Her next thought reminded her that the distance to her destination was great, and it would be almost morning before she arrived. No, she needed a way to reach Hyrule that night.

Bright white lights shone from behind her and engulfed her. Her shadow shrank as the lights drew closer, but she walked on to avoid showing fear. This large, square, metal object on wheels slowed to a stop behind her. She jumped from the side of the road and gripped the hilt of her sword. The window in the door of the beast rolled down to reveal a Hylian man with brown hair and brown eyes calmly sitting there. "It's an awfully long walk to Hyrule, miss. Would you like a ride?"

Dora freed her sword from her sweaty grasp. She struggled with the words to respond. Her mind knew what to say as if it was instinct, but the muscles in her mouth fought to form the words in the new language. "Yes, thank you," she finally said, kindly. The man hopped out and opened the door behind his as a courtesy. She timidly slid inside the car and asked, "How fast does this go?"

"Well, I haven't tried to push the car too hard since it's brand new, and cost my parents five thousand rupees, but it's much faster than walking," the driver joked with a laugh. "I'm Perry, and this is Raiden."

Dora was fascinated by that information. As the man who opened the door for her entered the car again, she realized the grand opportunity presented to her. "You can call me Dora," she responded politely. The car started to move and she discreetly gripped her seat out of fear. She memorized the detail of the stick in the middle that the driver shifted, and the pedals on the floor he pressed. The machine's operation did not appear complicated. "Where are you boys from?"

"Oh, we live back there in Rauru Village, but we are going to our friend's house in the city of Hyrule to help him prepare for the big celebration for Zelda's birthday tomorrow," the passenger, Raiden, explained.

"Remind me, how old is she now?" Dora asked, playing dumb.

"Sixteen! We are nobles, so we are hoping to be selected as possible suitors. A lot of men are turning out for the event. You might even be able to find someone to settle down with," Perry advised, offering kindness.

"That sounds nice," she said simply. It was difficult to avoid admitting she was married, but she needed more information first.

"You are going to the celebration for the princess, aren't you?"

Dora chuckled, "Oh, no. I don't think I'd be invited."

"Why not? The whole kingdom is going to be there," Raiden exclaimed.

"Is that so? I might come along then. I have an urgent matter to handle in Hyrule first."

"Oh, does it have to do with the Knight's Guild? Is that why you're carrying a sword?"

She shook her head. "Knight's Guild? No. Call me old fashioned, but I feel safer with a sword." They were oblivious, and nice, but that was upsetting for Dora. Much time had passed since her last reign as queen, and obviously life had been so peaceful that they could not recognize her as Gerudo, recognize her crown. It was disappointing that she was not able to inspire fear in them yet. "Is the Knight's Guild a secret? I have not heard of it before."

"Not really. The Knight's Guild is made of all the descendants of the Knights of Hyrule from forever ago. Hardly anyone believes in their ways anymore, not even some of their own members. It's a dying guild. Hyrule is at peace, and it always will be," Raiden said with certainty.

Perry was skeptical. "I'm not so sure. That could be just what they want you to think."

Knights of Hyrule? That was exactly the information she needed. Certainly, if her presence had awakened the hero, he would be with them. She just needed to ditch her two witnesses.

"What do you think?" Perry asked, breaking her thought. "Do you believe in all the mumbo jumbo?"

Dora considered her answer for a moment, and said, "I believe it, without a doubt. It would be unwise to forget your history, because it has a way of repeating itself."

There was silence in the car for nearly a minute. "Are you from around here?" Raiden inquired to move away from the topic.

"I was born and raised back there in, what did you call it? Rauru Village?" Dora recalled with a chuckle. "It wasn't called that then, but I have been gone for many years."

"Oh, are you noble? Were you away for academics or something?"

"Royalty, actually," she said proudly.

"That's cool. Oh, is that your crown?" Raiden asked, pointing to the center of his forehead, the place where her gem sat.

"I thought Zelda and her family were the only royal family around," Perry pointed out. He glanced at Raiden and they shared confusion.

"Oh, I wasn't born royal, goddesses no. I was a warrior, fought my way up from the bottom with all of the odds stacked against me," Dora explained intensely. "My king, he has this deep desire, more than you have ever desired anything in your life, and I dreamed of helping him satisfy that. I achieved that dream, he possessed the Triforce, and we conquered Hyrule. But we were defeated." She stared at the mirror in the middle of the front window, and found the driver stared at her with shock.

"You're a Gerudo," Perry gasped, frozen by her fierce yellow eyes.

"Born, raised, fought, died, and now I'm back," Dora said with excitement. She ripped out her sword from its sheath and pierced it through the seat in front of her to impale Raiden. His blood quickly soaked the white upholstery while he screamed in horror. "Ganondorf, the King of Evil, will soon return and claim the Triforce to conquer Hyrule," she yelled proudly.

"Oh, shit!" Perry shouted, and brought the car to a screeching halt, which did not help his friend's situation. Raiden's head dropped to the side. "Raiden! Raiden! Dear Goddesses you killed him!"

"Oh? Hm, I didn't realize. I'm sorry. Should I have killed you first?" Dora asked playfully.

Perry fumbled for the car door handle as she pulled her sword back. He shoved the door open, but his legs were numb with terror and made it difficult to run for his life. Dora exited the car and leaped onto the hood. She jumped down on the opposite side and chased after Perry. The full use of her muscles was returned, and she was like a wild cat chasing her prey. Finally, she jumped onto his back and sliced his neck, cutting all vital connections to quickly end his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Dora sheathed her sword with a twisted, satisfied grin lighting her face. The next step was to conceal the bodies. She quickly debated several options, but finally settled on leaving the corpses in the woods along the road. Before anyone even found them, Hyrule would have bigger problems. She returned to the car to retrieve Raiden, and then dragged them both by their arms to leave them by the roots of a tree.

Dora climbed into the driver's seat of the still running car and slammed the door closed. She investigated the wheel, the knobs, and the levers by twisting and pulling them. The lights flickered off and back on, and she gained knowledge for the strength she needed to control the wheel. She turned to the pedals on the floor. Pressing the one on the right made the car roar, while the pedal on the left made a squeak and met with resistance. That was the control Perry used to slow the car to a stop. Finally, the shifter, which was thankfully marked with words that were easy to understand. She pulled the stick back to "Drive" and stepped on the gas.

The journey was far from smooth. Dora sped up and stopped, jerking the car left and right continuously, until she learned to better control the speed. Turning the wheel back and forth to stay on the road also required time to learn. By the time she reached Hyrule, she had the car under her control. The shock at what she found made her stomp on the brake and she lurched forward.

There was no wall, no moat, nothing for protection, just a row of houses and roads to welcome strangers to the town of Hyrule. There was no telling how far the houses spanned. Dora slowly pressed on the gas and drove at the pace of a walk. She checked out the homes, some of them lit, some dark. They were all similar with two levels, a porch, a few square windows, and were either clumped together or separated by fences. As Dora took in the sites, she wondered how she would find the hero with such a vast area to cover.

One road she turned on led to a store with a section of black ground painted with some evenly spaced lines. She parked the car between a set of lines and disappeared. Dora felt the car seemed pretty exposed and obvious, but she needed to be able to find it to return to Gerudo Desert.

Dora wandered along the empty street and continued to observe the new way of life. She learned that fire was no longer used as a source of light or heat, but she could not determine how light was being created. There were these poles stuck in the ground every thirty feet that carried odd rope across the town, and connected to the outside of houses. There were posts along the street that magically emitted light from a dome at the top. She wanted to find out how it was possible, but staring at the light too long hurt her eyes and made her see spots. She did her best to avoid being further distracted by her curiosity, to focus on the task at hand, but the chore of quickly finding her prey was overwhelming.

One more detail she noticed was a few houses represented the Hylian Crest on their door. Did this signify it was the home of a descendant of a Hylian Knight? At first, that seemed lucky, but she was not about to go barging into the marked houses to ask if someone named Link lived there. No, she still needed more information, and fast.

Around the next corner she found a building with colored lights in its windows that spelled out names or words she could not pronounce. There were a few cars parked outside. Someone, a Zora of all things, walked in, and the sound of music and voices drifted from the open door. This seemed to be a local gathering place, like a tavern, so it would be an ideal location to hide in plain sight and gather information.

Dora opened the door, walked in, and no one noticed. In any other circumstance she would have been enraged that her presence was not acknowledged immediately. For the purpose of her mission it was for the best. The overhead lights were dim, but other lights scattered around the room were pulsing in different colors to the heavy beat of the music. People in the middle of the floor were dancing, some of them singing, while others sat at a bar by the far wall to have a drink from the bartender. Dora chose to make her way to the bar and take a seat in the center of the other patrons.

Nothing she heard was useful, but it was all interesting. She overheard talk of schools, sports, musical bands that played at shows, radios to hear music on, fashion, and running water. The latter was the most intriguing, so she followed some girls into a room in the back marked with a figure in a dress. She copied another girl exactly by entering the stall and slid the lock in place. She sat down to relieve her bladder, since the opening to the bowl resembled the seats she remembered. Then there was this monstrous sound from the other stall, but Dora had no idea what it was or how she managed to make it happen. After emptying her bladder, she discovered a silver lever on the side of the seat and pressed it. The device made the same sound, and she watched the yellow water swirl down the drain. It was the most incredible invention ever. No more smelly homes and villages.

Dora returned to her seat at the bar. Not even a minute later the bartender, a curvy Hylian woman, placed a blue drink in front of her. Obviously someone ordered a drink on her behalf, so who was she to refuse it? She tipped it back to take just a sip, and it was so fruity it was as easy to drink as fresh squeezed juice. The smell and after bite reminded her of the strong liquor that accompanied the fruit flavor. The question was, who would have ordered her a drink?

While she sat and pondered this riddle, she was distracted by the conversation of a Hylian man and a Goron beside her.

"Link was blessed with the mark of the hero at our meeting today."

Well, well, well... she thought, and tuned in to their conversation. Although the Gerudo ears were not as tall, they were just as receptive.

"Is it more of a blessing, or a curse?" the Goron wondered.

"It's hard to say. If the legend is true, we are all in for a rude awakening. He will have a big responsibility to fill."

"Well, you know Link. He might be great with a sword but he is lazy. He doesn't care about destiny or any of that, no matter what his father tells him."

"It's sad how much people have forgotten. The threat is real, and this mark of the hero proves that evil has returned."

"Yes, but we have no way to know if it is imminent, or what the evil really is."

"The mark only appears when evil has returned to claim the Triforce."

 _Evil_ , she laughed only in her mind. Had they forgotten his name, or did they fear speaking it would make the legend come true?

"Tomorrow is going to be..."

Dora was unable to hear the rest of the conversation, because a man suddenly stood in front of her. She glared angrily to find a brunette Hylian, with blue eyes, of average muscle and height. His shirt was only buttoned half way up, and it was tucked into his buckled pants. The anger faded to avoid drawing suspicion as best she could. He flashed a charming grin and said, "Hi there."

She already deduced this man was the one who bought her the drink, and was most likely swooping in to collect his reward. "Hello," she answered.

"I haven't seen you around before, and I know pretty much everyone," he bragged, sounding important. "I'm Drake."

"I'm Dora, and I just came by for the celebration tomorrow. Let me guess, you own this establishment?" she ventured.

"You are absolutely correct," he said with a proud smile. "Enough about me, I want to know more about you. You must have descended from the heavens, because you are more drop dead gorgeous than the goddesses."

Dora's eyes flickered away from him as a sentimental smile played her lips. She fondly recalled the numerous times her husband called her more beautiful than the Desert Goddess. Drake did not refer to that one, he meant the other three. Dora's eyes focused on him again, and with a devious grin, she said, "No, but I did break a nail clawing and scratching my way out of the Dark World."

Drake snickered, barely a fear betrayed by his expression. "My, you Gerudo are just as feisty as they say."

Her eyes showed the faintest surprise that shifted back to confidence, hopefully before he noticed. Apparently, not everyone forgot.

"I must be a lucky man."

"Must be," she retorted with an annoyed smile. Dora hoped he would go away, rather than pursue what every other man wanted from a Gerudo.

"Are you interested in a date for the party tomorrow?" he wondered innocently, and leaned one elbow on the bar.

"I might be on the market," she answered plainly. This was reminiscent of her mediocre thieving days, where the best plan was to seduce a man, go home with him, and then steal all of his valuables before even removing any clothing. If he thought she was going to be that easy to win, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Well, I could help you with that, if you'd be willing to help me with a problem tonight."

Dora raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She had never been, and never would be, in the business of helping people out of generosity. "What could I possibly do to help you?"

"You see, I'm what some might call an overachiever, and I have heard that the Gerudo are exceptional in pleasing a man," he began, and then moved close to her ear to softly whisper. "I would love to own the bragging rights for the experience of the legendary pleasure a Gerudo has to offer."

The warm breath dancing against her ear made her shiver, and the excitement of such intimacy was forgotten until that moment. Dora trembled, and fiercely missed her king. The longing for his arms, his lips, his touch, it all rushed back to her suddenly, and Drake might have mistaken it as a desire for him. No one would ever compare to Ganondorf's passion.

Dora tipped her glass back and swallowed a mouthful. Instead of setting it down, she flung the rest of the drink all over Drake's shirt and exposed chest. He glared at her with a severely insulted expression, as if he had never been rejected. "Think again, worm," Dora growled. "You obviously have no idea who you are speaking to."

Drake snatched her arm roughly and pulled her away from the bar. Dora fought back enough for him to know she would not cooperate, but she refrained from an all-out brawl to avoid drawing more attention. He yanked her back a dark hall, and shoved her inside a well lit room. While Drake turned around to lock the door with a bolt and chain, a gruff guard, wearing an expensive black suit, restrained her arms behind her back. Drake tore her blade from the sheath at her hip. Dora inspected her surroundings more carefully after glimpsing familiar images on the walls and ceiling. They were plastered with maps depicting the old world of Hyrule, scriptures in ancient languages, paintings of sages, of Zelda, of Link. He was obsessed with the legends of Hyrule and the Triforce, but what was his alliance?

"Judging by your sword, it appears the infamous Ganondora has stumbled into my bar, and that means I know exactly who you are," he said, gloating. "I'm not used to being told I can't have what I want. So, Dora, you have one last chance. We either do this the easy way, or the hard way," he threatened.

"I'll use your entrails to paint the room crimson you sick bastard," she snarled, trying to rip her arms from the grip of the guard. His biceps were huge, and definitely over powered her physical strength.

"Oh, I like it rough, and I hope you do too. Because when I'm done with you, I have a whole group of friends who will want to take the Queen of Evil for a ride," Drake said with a laugh. "I have always admired your sword, do you mind if I keep it?"

"How about I make you eat it instead?" she yelled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad. You know, when that disgusting husband of yours isn't around to protect you, you're nothing more than just another woman," he mocked.

Dora waited, because while her fury grew, so did Drake's confidence and ego, and she wanted both to be nice and ripe when she cut him down to size. "Say one more word about the King of Evil and I will personally present your head to him."

"Oh, you mean about how much of a coward he is? How he was so weak he was defeated by children? Please, Ganon was a chump."

Dora snapped, and the only thing that mattered was Drake's death. The guard restraining her was a big guy, but his grip on her weakened when she stomped the heel of her boot against his toes. He even yelled out in pain. Dora watched him reach inside his coat for a weapon, but never gave him time to withdraw it. She tore the sheath from its loop in her belt and smashed him over the head. After he collided with the ground, Dora reached and yanked his skull around so his neck broke. Then, all of her attention was on Drake.

He pointed this device at her, with a hole at the end of a tube. It certainly seemed like a weapon, but how would it harm her?

"That's right, you've never seen this before. This is a gun, and by pulling this trigger it fires a magic beam. So, it really gives anyone the power to control magic," he explained smugly.

"You are so naive. You can't control magic, that's just a toy. That is not what it means to be a powerful sorcerer," she yelled.

"Let's see you dodge this then," he shouted and fired.

The beam of magic was short and narrow, but Dora did not dodge it, she used her sheath to block it. "You failed, Drake. Now, try to hit a moving target!" She ducked down and rushed forward, swerving to the right and left. Magic zoomed by, but never struck her. When she stepped down just at his feet, she jumped up and smashed her fist into his lower jaw to make his head spin. He stumbled back and held his head to try and focus. Her sheath met with the back of his legs. He was forced to his knees, and then he landed with the side of his face against the floor. She stepped on his back and kicked away the gun. To claim her sword, she stomped on his wrist to cripple his grip and tore it from his fingers. She smashed her knee into his spine, gripped his shoulder length hair to pull his head back and pressed the sharp blade to his throat.

He whimpered, "Please don't kill me."

The change in the tune of his voice was music to her ears. "You cannot escape death tonight. Despite how much I would love to watch you suffer, I have an important task to complete before morning arrives. I require Link's blood to revive my husband, and since you know everyone in town, you can tell me where he is. Tell me, and I make your end swift and painless. Fight me," she said with a cruel laugh, "and I'll break your legs. I'll slit your neck so shallow that you die of shock long before you bleed to death."

Drake swallowed a lump of fear in his throat. "You know this will end for you the same way it always has. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I can make up for it. I don't think you should have to die for him again."

"So, you want to offer me some type of protective relationship? You are a fool!" Dora spun him around so he lay on his back, and then straddled him with his arms pinned under her legs. She snatched his throat and dug her nails into his skin. "I live and breathe to serve Ganondorf. My heart and soul belong to him. I need no other lover, king, or husband. No hero, nor princess, sages, goddesses or death have ever torn us apart. Our love is eternal!"

"Then I guess I'm not the lucky one, he is," Drake admitted. "At least when I get to see the goddesses, I can tell them I was killed by one of the last Gerudo."

Dora swiftly delivered a punch across his face. His lip split and bled down his chin. "Tell me what I need to know," she hissed.

"Link lives with his family down the road. If you go three blocks to the east, and then turn south to take another five blocks, you'll reach his house."

"One more question. Who are you allied with?"

"I have no alliance, but I always knew Ganon would return. I am just glad I won't be alive to see the chaos and destruction when his terrible reign begins."

Dora smirked, and sliced clean through his neck to immediately end his life as she promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda stared with distant, sky blue eyes at the white dress hanging on the mannequin. The dress was sleeveless, but accented with long white gloves. Gold ribbon crossed the whole torso, enhanced with extra support, and soft golden lace decorated the skirt. She idly grazed her fingers down the length of the dress to admire the soft fabric. It was the most dazzling dress ever tailored for her. She swore tomorrow was her wedding day, not her sixteenth birthday.

All of the castle's servants were busy at work for weeks to prepare for the festivities. The cooks retired immediately after dinner, so they could rise early to bake fresh food for the long day and all the guests that would visit the castle's halls. The castle walls and court yards were decorated with white and gold streamers, banners, and posters to wish the princess a happy birthday. The party games for the nobles, for her friends, were planned out according to the best time of day to play them. Zelda should have felt honored that such an extravaganza was being thrown for her big day.

For most people, turning sixteen meant more freedom, staying up late, making their own choices, and learning to drive if you had the privilege. For Zelda, it meant she was an officially established princess of Hyrule. No more pretend, or practice, or training. The decisions she made would have a real impact on her people. There was also the matter of finding a suitor, a man she could one day marry, who was worthy of being king of Hyrule. Perhaps the only benefit she saw to being sixteen would be the freedom to drive where she pleased, whenever she wanted.

Zelda's soft smile that appeared with that thought faded fast. Who would go with her? She would never ask the other girls who only pretended to like her because she was a princess. They were cruel, spoiled, and used their money and position selfishly, instead of helping those less fortunate. Zelda only associated with them during occasions where she was forced to, like her birthday party. All of the girls were not bound by old fashioned rules like a princess, and were free to marry or have relations with any man they wanted, usually without their parent's knowledge.

"Zelda?" came the soothing, curios call of her mother as she peaked in the door. "Why aren't you in bed, dear?"

Zelda always felt the stress of the world leave her shoulders when she heard her mom's voice, like ancient healing magic. She turned from admiring the dress and played with the hem of her night gown. Rolling the fabric between her fingers had been a nervous habit since she was a child. "I don't want to grow up, Mom."

Her mom laughed in a kind, heartwarming way. "I have begged the goddesses since you were born to keep you small and innocent, but not even they can stop the flow of time."

Zelda smiled at her mom, who gently placed a hand on her daughter's face.

"I know how nervous you are. I was too."

"You were?" Zelda asked with surprise. "Why?"

Her mom reached and removed a brush from the vanity beside the dress on display. She gently combed the brush through Zelda's long golden hair while she spoke. "Oh, everyone made such a fuss about my hair, my dress, and my shoes even, so that I looked perfect. I was only worried about the right words to say, so I would sound confident but not arrogant, proud but not prideful. And to find the right man."

"How did you know dad was the one?"

Her mom parted Zelda's hair into three equal sections and began to twist them over one another to make a braid. "He was not the most handsome, or the strongest, or wisest, or even the most poetic, but I immediately knew he had a big heart. He was kind and caring. My parents didn't want me to marry him, though." With the braid complete, she tenderly took Zelda's hand to guide her toward bed.

"But why?" Zelda asked, confused, while she slid under her blanket. "Dad is the greatest."

"I think so too, but he wasn't noble. He never gave up, and finally your grandparents permitted us to marry."

Zelda smiled, and snuggled under the covers. "Wow."

"No matter what happens tomorrow, your wisdom will guide you. Remember that your father and I support you all the way," she said warmly.

"Thanks, Mom," Zelda said, and closed her eyes peacefully.

"Good night, princess," her mom said, and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Dora walked swiftly along the road to her next destination. She carried with her, in a large bag, two small bottles she found after rummaging around Drake's office to hide the bodies behind his desk. She dumped the liquor out of them into a toilet and used the running water for the basins to clean the bottles. It seemed like the best way to hold the blood of her victims until she returned to the temple. Her walk was consumed with thoughts of how exactly she could drain enough blood without being caught.

Link's house was easy enough to find, since it was the only house on the block with the Hylian Crest marked on the door. All the lights were out, so everyone was asleep. Dora ascended the three wooden steps on her toes and reached the front door silently. She twisted the knob, and was not surprised to find it locked. The window to the left and right did not budge. Forced entry was too noisy. She leaned far over the railing of the porch and found second story windows. The chances of them being locked were slim enough that she took the risk. Dora stepped up onto the railing and gripped the edge of the roof over the porch. She prepared herself, because one false move meant she tumbled all the way to the ground just to wake everyone with a bang. She exhaled a deep breath and pulled herself up with her arms until she could swing her leg to roll onto the roof. Her muscles slightly trembled, but her breathing was well under control. She slid over to the first window, and was rewarded when she cracked it open with ease.

Away from all the street lights and porch lamps, Dora feared seeing her surroundings would prove difficult. However, it seemed part of her vixen attributes were still with her, as the moonlight shining in the window was enough for her to see the cluttered floor, the posters of Zelda on the wall, and the half-naked youth sprawled out over his bed. He wore only a pair of shorts, so Dora could easily see the defined muscles of his exposed torso and arms that indicated he was well trained. Was this _him_?

She crept around the side of the bed that his left arm and leg dangled from, and found the mark of the hero on his hand. She turned her eyes to his face and messy hair. Resisting the urge to kill him, even if he was not the same hero who slaughtered them in the past, was difficult. The essence of the hero was always passed down through the bloodline, so she could justify her vengeance, just like the reincarnation of Hylia was always the same, even if the princess that embodied her was not.

No, there was much more at risk than being caught. They would lose their chance to conquer Hyrule in one fell swoop if Dora could not resist her urge to kill the enemy of her king. All she needed was blood, his death would come later.

Taking Link's blood was a big enough risk. With his arm hanging over the edge of the bed, she decided the slightest cut should bleed a plentiful amount. She used the sharp point of her sword to slice a paper thin line in Link's skin across the underside of his arm. Blood trickled out and dripped into the open bottle she firmly held.

At first, he barely even twitched. Blood bubbled out of the deep part of the wound, which would cause the cut to sting. This pain would no doubt rouse him from sleep and she would have to make a break for it out the window she left open. Dora breathed as softly as possible and remained as still as a statue. Link shifted more violently, so she slipped into the darkness to wait for him to rest.

The bottle was only filled with a thin layer of blood. If she was not able to collect enough, the resurrection might not be complete. She needed to catch just a bit more to be sure her mission did not fail. After a few minutes, Link rested peacefully again, so she returned to find his left hand and reopen the wound.

In her panic to finish quickly, she deepened the wound, causing him to bleed more quickly, but the cut was so thin it would clot in minutes. With the small bottle a quarter of the way full, and Link starting to fully awaken, she hurried out the window. Dora hid just around the corner, in front of the shutters, and slowly eased the window shut. Link's curse about a cut on his arm was muffled. He moved around his room, probably to find something to press against the wound to help it stop bleeding. "What could I have _possibly_ done this on?" she heard him yell.

Dora was definitely going to have a problem with the princess. Link was clearly a heavy sleeper, but Zelda would be disturbed more easily. From the roof, she could see the castle farther to the north, so she hopped down and ran as fast as she could to claim her last prize.

On the eve of such an anticipated day, Dora found the castle was guarded well. Perhaps not all people were trusting. Then again, this was the royal family, and protecting Hyrule was their main priority.

The guards were not impossible to bypass. Dora's stealth, with keen hearing and vision, helped her sneak into the castle without having to quickly end the lives of any guards. The less attention she could draw to herself, the better. The overwhelming instinct to slay Ganondorf's enemies was woven into her blood, and fighting against that felt like treason. Would he say she should have done it while the opportunity was present, or be grateful that she could guide him in this new world, that she aided in his return, and that she left them to kill himself?

Dora stepped lightly through the halls. The soft carpet under her feet cushioned her steps, but she was being cautious. The princess most likely slept in a room on one of the higher floors. It was just a matter of finding which one.

She checked several rooms on the ground floor and learned that all of the open doors were to empty guest rooms. The closed doors on the second floor were all occupied by servants. The third floor was more decorated with potted flowers, sword and shield crests, and historic artifacts. Dora even recognized some from her battles against Zelda in the past, such as Link's shields and the silver arrows. The center of the hall split in two directions, a closed door at the end of both corridors. She turned to the left and peeked in, to find a young girl resting in a bed too large for her.

Dora used calculated strides that were long but swift to take as few steps as possible. Fewer steps meant less noise and fewer chances to wake Zelda. She reached the bedside and peered down at the princess. Her complexion was flawless, not a clogged pore or mole in sight. She was pale, but not ghostly white, and her hair perfectly yellow like the sun. She seemed so innocent, but it was this girl's ancestors that Dora loathed the most. Her grudge against Link was only because Ganondorf focused his anger and hate on him for persistently thwarting his attempts at ultimate power and conquering Hyrule. Dora held a different view of the circumstances through her own experience.

Link was a pawn in the royal family's game. He was their dog, sent on crazy missions to test his courage and collect important tools or treasures that would aid them in slaying Ganon. Dora suffered directly at the hands of Zelda. It was her ancestors that helped the sages, and the seven wise men, seal Ganon away. During his time sealed in the Dark World, Dora lived constantly running for her life, avoiding capture, or being a prisoner. Years later, it was Zelda again who used Link to interfere with Ganon's resurrection, causing him to become just a beast that no longer recognized her.

Zelda caused her married life to be cut short, and forced them to be separated for long periods of time. The time lost, the lonely anniversaries, the intimacy she could only dream of, and hope to one day have again, was all the royal family's fault. Dora often encountered those who would tell her such affection in return was impossible from the King of Evil, but he always proved how wrong they were once reunited. Others did not need to see it for her to know the truth. Dora cherished their limited time together, and could not wait to embrace her husband.

Zelda already stirred with Dora looming over her, contemplating her demise, so she would need to be creative, and quickly. She tore the fabric case off one of the many pillows lining the head of the bed. She stepped back to the wall and emptied her voice of anger when she called, "Zelda, wake up." When the princess sat up groggily, Dora cupped her hand over Zelda's mouth and softly said, "Don't make a sound. You are in no danger."

Zelda whimpered, but seemed to understand the situation. Dora wrapped the pillow case over Zelda's eyes and then tied it into a knot in the back like a blind fold. "Who are you?" the princess wondered in a delicate voice.

In that moment, Dora invented what she thought was the perfect cover story. "Really? Your mother did not tell you?" she asked, while twisting open the cap to the empty bottle.

"Tell me what? Why are you here? Why must I be blind if I am not in danger?" Zelda questioned wisely.

Dora cleverly answered, "I am an ancient sage with one important duty. The goddess Hylia will awaken within you tomorrow, but only if I return a sample of your blood to a second goddess statue in a hidden temple."

Zelda gasped. "Wait, if Hylia is returning, does that mean...?"

Dora smiled evilly. She had chosen the perfect topic to distract the princess. This was going to be simple. "Rest easy, my lady." Rather than benefit from a long slice that might seem malevolent, Dora used the tip of her sword to cut only what was necessary to draw blood. Zelda emitted a soft grunt of pain at the initial break of her skin, but remained otherwise silent. "She returns only to continue the preservation of peace, not because Hyrule is in danger." Dora squeezed the wound so blood oozed directly into the bottle, and prevented the cut from clotting too soon.

After a minute she already collected an amount equal to what she managed to get from Link, and closed the bottle. "I am off to complete the ritual at the temple," Dora explained, and laughed at the irony. "It is important that no one know I was here," she warned.

"Yes ma'am," Zelda respectfully confirmed with a nod.

"Sweet dreams," Dora cooed, and swept out of the room before Zelda removed her blindfold. She escaped the third level to reach the second floor, and silently rejoiced in her success. Within hours, she had learned and accomplished great feats. Her objective completed, she set out to return to the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Dora raced home, pushing the stolen car to its maximum speed where the engine roared the loudest. When she reached the edge of the village that violated her desert, she slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt. Driving that fast was thrilling, dangerous, but she much preferred the wind in her hair only found from riding horseback. She managed to make it back just as the eastern edge of the horizon began to brighten. It would still be a couple hours before the world awakened. Dora hoped that was plenty of time.

After one quick stop at the clothing store with the busted front window, she eagerly entered the temple of the Desert Goddess turned museum. She passed through the exhibits and bowed before the statue. "Goddess of the Sand, I have returned," Dora informed.

Her silky voice filled the room. "As in your previous life, you continue to succeed on Ganondorf's behalf. Now, to revive your husband, you must combine the blood you have collected with the blood of his most faithful warrior."

"Mine?" Dora questioned without hesitation.

"Yes. Yours is the most vital in completing the ritual. Come, stand on the pedestal at my feet," she requested. "My power is strongly focused there." Dora obeyed, while the goddess gave further instruction. "You must draw the symbol of the Triforce, using the blood of the Hero to represent courage, the blood of Hylia to represent wisdom, but yours must be the most prominent for power."

Dora removed the bottles from her bag, and recalled which was Link's based on the labels. Before she proceeded, she asked, "Do you know where the Triforce is?"

"I do, and I will guide you both in obtaining it," the goddess promised.

Satisfied, Dora kneeled in front of the pedestal emblazoned with the symbol of the Gerudo. She began with the Triforce of Courage on the bottom right using Link's blood, then moved directly to the left and used Zelda's blood to draw the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Make the Triforce of Power shine with your blood, Dora, and pray. Remember every detail of your husband. I will do the rest."

She unsheathed her sword and quickly decided the best place to cut herself, to draw the most blood with minimum side effects. She pressed the tip of the blade to her skin until blood bubbled out, and then dragged it across her thigh so the cut was the length of her finger. Dora gritted her teeth against the sting of the blood oozing out. She knelt where the Triforce of Power needed to be drawn so that the blood dribbling down her leg pooled in the center. Once enough blood was given, she used her index finger to shape the triangle balanced atop the other two. She filled in every inch of the Triforce of Power with her crimson loyalty until it glistened. She stood and admired her work for a moment, while she pressed the leather bag against her wound to stop the bleeding.

The cut was mostly clotted when she moved the bag away a minute later, so she hurried and kneeled before the pedestal. Dora pressed her hands together and bowed her head with her eyes closed. She prayed with all of her might and willpower that Ganondorf return to her whole, healthy, and the way she remembered him as the Gerudo King.

Nothing happened for several minutes, but she would not lose faith. Instead, she envisioned him with more detail. Their time together was brief compared to their time spent apart, but she had memorized his body and personality perfectly. His unique features, his eyes and hair, his hands, his torso, and even his scars were simple for her to see in her mind's eye. More importantly, she focused on reliving her memories.

Dora recalled her time with him as a warrior, sparring and training to become strong until he promoted her to general. There were times that Dora was not seen fit by the other Gerudo to have such a responsibility, but Ganondorf harshly reminded them all that his decision was final, and why she had more than earned their respect. It was one of her fondest memories. She remembered the nights Ganondorf sought her out for conversation when he needed a break from being treated like a king. They had spent months and countless hours preparing for the attack on Hyrule, and in the end they had improvised anyway. One of her greatest memories of all was reuniting with him in the Dark World, after her adventure to battle her way there, and present him with the moon pearl to maintain his human form. That was the day he proposed to her, the day she became Queen. Even if she forgot everything else, she would always remember the happiness associated with that one moment.

The air shifted sporadically, and became charged with electrifying power that made the hair on her arms stand straight up. Her long, flowing red hair hovered off her back as the energy in the room increased. The ritual was definitely beginning to work. Dora felt a familiar sensation creep through her nerves. Evil filled the room, so thick, that even breathing required all of her focus. Darkness overwhelmed her senses and made her chest tighten with panic. Her muscles lost strength, so she fought to stay on her knees. Dora recognized this aura that threatened to consume her, and opened her mind to it. She breathed the corruption in deep and welcomed it, instead of fighting it. All that she endured was merely a reaction to the evil spirit that Ganondorf was comprised of, and she tasted that power on more than one occasion. Before long, she would be feeding from it again.

Her skin was chilled by the air spinning so wildly that she was frightened. A glow of red and purple magic distracted her, which was so bright she could see it through her eyelids. Dora desperately wanted to take a peek and see the progress of his return, but she feared that might interrupt the ritual. Instead, she hoped and wished harder for the success of his resurrection.

Suddenly, the air settled, nothing moved, and all was silent. Dora dreaded that the ritual failed. Before she could gather the courage to open her eyes, a familiar hand cradled her jaw.


	7. Chapter 7

The blood that formed the Triforce symbol bubbled and steamed as if the pedestal were on fire. Only a charred black mark remained when all the blood was cooked away. The charcoal black outline bled a dark red mist that coated the floor. The Triforce of Power shot sparks of purple and green magic, which became more fluid and danced gracefully until it dissipated. The magic waves only stopped when a dense ball of pure black energy bolted into the air and hovered just above the pedestal. Purple lightning struck across the surface of the orb, from the edge to the center, and expanded with each flash of light. The crimson mist that hovered by the floor was suddenly sucked into the orb, as if it devoured the blood sacrificed to it a second time. The lightning faded as the last of the red smog was absorbed. The colors of the gathered energy spun wildly within the black orb, until it burst, and in its place remained a man.

He gazed at his hands as he flexed his fingers. He rotated his shoulders and turned his head to stretch his neck. The mortal body was familiar, and a snug fit for all his power. If not for its strong physique, the body would have failed. He searched the familiar room and wondered why he was back in the desert. And who dared summon him? He need only gaze toward the floor to find the answer to that question. A woman knelt with her head and hands in a position for prayer. Her name came to him as easily as all of his own. He leaned forward and gently wrapped his fingers around her lower jaw. "Ganondora, my queen."

Her eyes fluttered open, and they were the same mesmerizing yellow he remembered, with golden flakes that sparkled, even in the dark. Being nude, those eyes became transfixed on the first thing she saw from her knees. With the slightest tug, he commanded her to her feet and she obeyed. Her features were fierce, and her sensual curves accentuated her warrior frame. He slid his fingers gently over her ear and combed them through her soft, red hair. "Ganondorf, my king," she breathed in disbelief, and closed the distance between them with one step forward. She thrust her arms around his torso. He enjoyed the embrace of her slender arms, and settled his arm protectively around her shoulders. He placed one hand on the back of her head when she pressed her forehead against his chest. In the still silence, her scent overwhelmed his senses, and he felt her tremble as she fought back tears of joy. "I have missed you dearly."

"I see you have not changed," he commented smugly.

She leaned away, and he supported her lower back. With a soft smile, she said, "Life would be so boring if I wasn't emotional or irrational, and didn't know when to close my mouth."

"I completely agree. Tell me how your skills have come to revive me in this form," he requested.

"Actually, our new life is thanks to the Desert Goddess," Dora explained, never looking away. "She brought me back, but needed the blood of three individuals before we could awaken you. I have learned so much about this new world, and I think the most important detail for us is that Zelda's birthday is tomorrow. Apparently, her sixteenth birthday has become quite a celebration for all of Hyrule, and nearly all of the population will be gathered in one place. I already know where Link is, since I had to collect his blood, and he will be there as a Knight of Hyrule."

"It sounds like you have planned to decimate Hyrule in one powerful attack," Ganondorf surmised.

She grinned. "You know me all too well, my love. It is an opportunity we cannot ignore."

"This time, we take Hyrule by surprise, and I wrench the Triforce from the goddesses before Hylia knows what hit her."

"The best part is most of the people I've talked to don't even believe in the legends anymore, or the goddesses. They feel that their peace will never be endangered," Dora bragged. "They may have forgotten the Triforce exists."

"I will remind them that evil does not rest, even after death," Ganondorf laughed.

"I have not learned the resting place of the Triforce yet, but the Goddess of the Sand has promised to help."

Ganondorf adjusted slightly so that he could turn his head to look directly at the statue. She was unchanged, and still beautiful. Her voice echoed throughout the room boldly. "The Triforce was returned to the Sacred Realm after Link's wish was granted to restore Hyrule to glory. The only entrance is hidden deep under water of the great Sea of Hyrule, which is where the river you are familiar with now flows. The power of the Demon King is great enough to overwhelm any obstacles that may stand in your way."

"Once chaos and devastation has brought Hyrule to its knees, I will claim the Triforce for even more power, and total domination of Hyrule," Ganondorf declared.

Dora smiled up at him and gave his waist a squeeze. "That's the power hungry king I adore."

"If I am not mistaken, Dora, the crest of the hero was visible on Link's hand?" the goddess inquired.

"That's correct."

"And neither Link nor Zelda witnessed you while you stole their blood?"

"Link slept, and woke just as I escaped. Zelda was not so easily fooled. I blindfolded her so she could not see me, but she heard my voice. I lied to her that I needed her blood for a ritual so that Hylia could be awakened in her," she explained persuasively. "I told her to keep it a secret, or it wouldn't work."

"Clever, aren't you?" Ganondorf complimented.

"Oh, but you can only imagine how difficult it was for me to avoid taking her life," Dora added.

"There is one more concern you may have," the goddess warned. "With the hero awakened, he may be taken to see Zelda. If that is the case, he will immediately try to draw the Master Sword, which lies hidden in the dungeon of the castle."

"My power is fully restored, and I am in complete control. I will not be stopped," Ganondorf said darkly.

"I am so glad you are human again, and not a raging monster," Dora said, relieved, and glanced down. "Oh. I brought these for you," she said suddenly, and pulled out a bundle of clothes from her bag to hand him. "I was reborn to the world nude, so I figured you would as well."

Ganondorf accepted the clothes, but then tossed them to the floor beside the pedestal. She gazed at him in shock, until he explained, "I have come to this world to reclaim what is mine, and I prefer to begin with you." He snatched her arm and pulled her roughly toward him, so that she stumbled into his body.

"But, what about Hyrule?" she questioned timidly.

"I will indulge in you until I've had my fill," he demanded deviously. He kissed her with a balance of strength and passion, and she shuddered just perfectly. Her senses escaped her and she quickly melted in his arms with a gentle tremble.

Dora submitted to her king faithfully, and satisfied him with new, fiery excitement. The pleasure of reuniting as husband and wife was euphoric beyond their wildest imagination. When her screams of ecstasy were at their purest, and her body convulsed with the power of her orgasm, his response was the release of his sated lust, and a terrible animal like moan. Ganondorf made it clear, with the Desert Goddess as his witness, that Dora belonged to only him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Those clothes are a nice look for you," Dora complemented, eyeing Ganondorf in the outfit she selected, and stole. She spotted it on a male version of a life like doll showcasing the most popular fashion. The shirt was black and sleeveless, with a leather jacket that zipped up the middle, which he left hang open. The dark blue jeans were strapped to his waist by a studded leather belt. The outfit was complete with a pair of heavy, brown boots. Dora felt the black top contrasted perfectly with his fiery red hair and evil yellow eyes, and the jeans hugged his thighs just right.

Ganondorf's expression displayed a different opinion because the clothes were unfamiliar. His appearance was only important so that he was intimidating, and without powerful armor he thought he fell short. He chose to add heavy armor to his outfit, over his torso and legs, as well as gauntlets to cover his arms, and shoulder armor with a crimson cape hanging off his back. He conjured all of this equipment, and his signature golden crown with the amber gem nearly embedded in his forehead.

Dora grinned. "I should have known, but I am quite content in my new outfit," she bragged, flipping the edge of her skirt with a twist.

He shook his head. "Your clothes are quite flattering, which is fine for a queen. How am I to inspire fear, as the King of Evil, if I look just like everyone else?"

"My love, you make me shiver in fear with a single glare," she advised.

"Are you certain that is fear?" he asked, knowingly.

Dora blushed, her smile becoming tender. "We better get going," she said, redirecting the conversation.

Ganondorf turned to leave, and she set to follow him, but was stopped by the words of the Desert Goddess. "Dora, wait. Before you go, I have one last request of you."

She looked back and up at the face of the statue. After everything, it felt as if she were just talking to another person, a friend even. "Yes. Anything to repay you for returning my husband to me."

Ganondorf left the room to find the exit, and begin his first task before targeting Hyrule.

With Dora alone, the goddess continued earnestly. "Protect him. That is all I ask. Demise, the Demon King, is something of a favorite of mine. The love you share with that man reminds me of Demise and me. Please, protect him, so that he may fulfill his destiny."

Dora smiled proudly, feeling her heart take flight. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you."

She spun around and hurried to catch up with Ganondorf.

The sight she found on exiting the temple made her stop abruptly. He stood just outside the building with his back to the door way. His hands were balled into tight fists, nearly coloring his knuckles white. Power radiated off of him in a black wispy aura that even made Dora afraid to step closer. The part that fascinated her most was watching his power seep into the ground and invade the land with corruption.

The moist, thriving dirt dried and cracked, becoming dehydrated. The sparse flowers and grass withered and collapsed. It would have seemed impossible, but Dora witnessed sand appear at Ganondorf's feet and begin to cover the ground in thick layers. The desert was reappearing right before her eyes. She bravely stepped forward and gently placed her hand on his upper arm. Some of his energy flowed into her, and she felt rejuvenated in ways she had nearly forgotten. The power swirling around him slowed to a stop since the area immediately around the temple returned to the way she remembered.

"I have missed your power, Ganondorf. I have never tasted anything like it. It is addicting," Dora praised.

"I have much more to unleash on this world to bend to my will."

"Then I would like to direct your attention to this village, renamed after Rauru," she said, gently nudging him so he would turn to his left. "Hylians have begun to build on our desert, and I would love to see you remind them why they do not belong here," she requested. "Please?"

They marched in unison toward the town. The homes and the temple seemed like two worlds apart, but the path between them was straight. The wind behind them increased dramatically in speed, stirring up the sand into a familiar, terrifying storm. The swirling sand spun at speeds that made each grain strike like a dagger, except Ganondorf protected them from its effects. The sandstorm followed them, and he never hesitated when he stepped on to the strange black turf.

He led Dora slowly through center of the houses. The villagers outside, packing into cars to travel to Hyrule, paused to stare at the approach of the man and woman. Their eyes filled with horror at the storm they brought with them. They started to shout for them to stop.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Don't come any closer."

"Are you crazy?"

"Who are you? Stop this right now!"

Dora rolled her eyes at their impudence. However, when they realized their yelling was futile, they scrambled inside houses or hid in their cars for protection. Ganondorf held his hands out and up with his fingers slightly curled. When they marched by the first building, his energy increased to strengthen the storm and a glowing purple aura appeared around his hands.

The speed of the wind and destruction of the sand spared no one. Homes were ripped apart. Sand tore away their skin, and left them as a dying mass of blood and bone. Even the metal and glass encasing of the few cars was destroyed by the power behind the sand storm, killing everyone inside. The foundations and frames left behind, the dirt stained with the blood of a hundred people, was straight out of a nightmare.

After the king and queen reached the opposite end of town, passed all the houses and shops, Dora turned around to enjoy the sight of the ruined village. The storm stopped suddenly, and sand fell to cover the remains of the residents. "Impressive," she remarked.

Ganondorf was invigorated. "Hyrule town is next, and then the rest of the kingdom who would choose to defy me."

"Oh, that reminds me," she blurted suddenly, and rushed over to the car she had left at the edge of the road by the town. She was fortunate it survived, but when she hopped in the seat to drive it, she found the engine was off.

"What is that?" Ganondorf questioned as he walked toward the machine on wheels.

"It's called a car, and it was how I made it to Hyrule the first time. It must have run out of energy or whatever makes it go," she whined, and stood out of the car again. She looked up at the brightening blue sky and was surprised to find it was nearly the middle of the morning. "Now what?"

He only chuckled when he wrapped his fingers around her hand. He laughed because he perfectly imagined her surprise when they appeared outside of Hyrule in the blink of an eye.

Dora stumbled, but he held on so she would not fall. One second she had been standing in what could almost be called Gerudo Desert again, the next she was standing in the middle of a farm outside the bustling market of Hyrule. She turned her wide eyes to Ganondorf in shock. "How did you...?"

"That was nothing. Simple teleportation," he commented with a shrug. He marched toward the road leading into the city and said, "You were not exaggerating. Hyrule has expanded quite far."

Dora realized from the top of the hill they appeared on that much of the city could be seen. "It will take a long time for us to reach the castle," she explained, worried.

"You must not rush the moment along. Take a deep breath and enjoy the decimation of your enemies," he reminded her with a smirk. She ran through the tall crops and hopped over a fence to catch up to Ganondorf. "We will clear a path straight through the center, with the castle as our target. I will eliminate the royal family, and then I will obtain the Triforce," he advised plainly.

Dora agreed with his plan, and added, "While I take revenge on the knights who try to stop you."

He stood several yards away from the first house in their path to Hyrule Castle. His arm was held straight out in front of him, and his elbow locked. An orb of energy began to spin and grow against the palm of his hand. "Your desire for vengeance rivals even my own. It's arousing."

She grinned, and unsheathed her sword calmly. "Thank you."

"Ready?"

"More than ever."

Ganondorf released the magic and it propelled toward its target where it exploded on impact.


	9. Chapter 9

The rays of sun that morning cast against a purple sky painted the wispy clouds a bright red. Link stared up at the clouds, and despite how he refused to believe in such imaginary ideas like legends and goddesses, he could not help but feel the pit of a bad omen growing in his stomach at the ominous red sky.

Link was awakened from his deep slumber by his father, who bluntly reminded him of their task that morning. His sleep that night had been far from restful, with vivid nightmares returning to haunt him. The strangest one was about a woman in his room that threatened his life. Of course, when he woke, the room was empty, but he did have a mysterious cut near his wrist. It was not the first crazy dream that left him with a scar.

While most anyone else was rolling out of bed to prepare for the festivities, Link was already in knightly gear, and on his way to the castle. He could play calm and collected all he wanted, but his mind raced in circles. He was not concerned about the mark on his hand, or the possibility of impending doom. No, his only worry was what he would say to her when he saw her. Their visit was meant to be strictly business, but he hoped to charm Princess Zelda even just a little, so that she thought about him all day, not the other suitors.

The castle had a gate at the end of their driveway, to prevent cars from coming and going without being checked first. A guard recognized Horus and his son, and pressed a button that automatically opened the iron gate. The driveway was a loop, so all cars entered from the right and exited to the left. The drive pulled right up to the door. Horus parked the car and shut off the lights. He turned to his son and said, "I will not tolerate any disrespect to the royal family. Their job is to protect Hyrule, and ours is to protect them. I won't have you ridiculing them. Any comments that are out of line will result in immediate grounding for the rest of your life," he warned.

"I get it, Dad. Can we just get this over with?" Link asked, annoyed. He opened the door and stepped out without waiting for an answer. His dad caught up to him and they were escorted into the castle.

Once inside the tall double doors, there were two short sets of stairs to climb that led into the main hall. Crystal chandeliers with dim lights lined the ceiling of the hall that expanded far to the left and right. The square room in front of them was topped with a tall, cathedral ceiling. The balcony of the second floor was exposed, with a set of stairs at each end of the room. The carpet under Link's feet was short and thin, and the color of a dark blue sky. Servants were already bustling about to prepare the halls to entertain the guests, for dancing the night away, and with plenty of food for everyone.

"My, you are here bright and early, Horus. How on earth did you manage to roll your son out of bed at this hour?" asked the castle's steward with a chuckle, as he approached.

"We have an urgent matter to discuss with the royal family," Horus answered gravely. "There's been a development that they must know about immediately."

Horus grabbed his son's wrist to display the Triforce mark. Link avoided rolling his eyes at the concern on the steward's face.

"Yes, I see. I will go and get them. Please wait here, it may be a while," he said, and hurried off.

Link found chairs placed against the wall, like the waiting room in a doctor's office, but more luxurious. His eyes wandered over the intricate swirls and patterns in the white wallpaper. He became transfixed on the ceiling that was painted to sparkle, like it was made of diamonds. He stared down the halls, until he became bored watching the castle's employees run around like crazy cuccos. Link shifted from sitting with his arms behind his head to crossing one leg over the other, until finally he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

After thirty minutes, and dozing off four times, the royal family gracefully entered the room from the left hall.

Link laid his eyes on Zelda, and the world around him dissolved. She was all that existed. He slowly stood up, with his mouth open like he was in disbelief. Just seeing her lifted his spirits and made him smile. Zelda must have seen how foolish he looked because she hid a giggle behind her gloved hand. That was when Link noticed the dress she wore was elegant. It was a pure white that reflected her perfect soul.

Link came out of his trance when he was elbowed in the arm. He grimaced and shot his dad an angry look. Horus gracefully bowed when the royal family stopped in front of them, and Link copied him.

Zelda smiled gently at the boy with the blonde scruffy hair. The uniform the knights wore made him look awkward. The outfit was bulky and uncomfortable, but not as much if they still incorporated chainmail with their attire. The boy seemed uncertain, but he had a look in his gentle, blue eyes that brought her comfort. He also seemed like he just woke up, so she wondered if he was bored or just lazy. Overall, he was cuter than most of the boys she met. They all seemed over confident and over bearing, and teased each other to hide their own insecurities. This boy seemed genuine and kind, albeit a little unkempt. She gave him the slightest wave of her fingers so he would not be as nervous, and he lifted only his wrist to awkwardly wave back. "The mark of the hero," Zelda gasped, her eyes locked on his hand. "That could only be if..."

"Now, Zelda," the King of Hyrule said calmly. "We must not allow this to cause alarm among our people. It is our duty to protect them, which also means that danger be prevented without causing any concern."

"We must keep our heads," the queen agreed. "This mark does mean that he is the hero chosen to defend Hylia, but we are not yet aware of the danger. First and foremost, we must make sure he is properly equipped with the blade to fight off evil."

"The Master Sword?" Link questioned. "But, I like my sword I have now."

Zelda suppressed another giggle, but Horus glared at him. "It is your duty, Link. You must wield it. You are the only one who can."

Link's shoulders sank, but he did his best to be respectful. "I understand." The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool in front of Zelda, or upset her.

"Very well. Follow me," the king requested, and turned toward the back of the square room. Link thought the king was going to walk right into a wall, except he passed through it instead. Link held his breath, prepared to follow courageously, and appeared on the other side unscathed. The hall was lit by the sun pouring in a window at the opposite end of the room. A set of stone stairs descended into a dark basement. The walls were made of stone as well, and the room might have been cold if not for the boiler blocked off behind more stone wall. At the bottom of the stairs the King of Hyrule flipped a switch on the wall which turned on overhead lights, illuminating the Master Sword in its pedestal built into the basement's floor.

The sword had its fair share of wear and tear, but for the most part it was well preserved. The blade had nicks and scratches from battles fought, and the green leather wrapped around the blue hilt was worn from being wielded. Link actually thought he might come to prefer the Master Sword over his current one.

He was certain all he needed to do was walk up and pull the sword from the stone, but he was hesitant. What if it did not accept him? Was that better for him? Or would his father see him as more of a failure?

Zelda confidently approached Link, and tenderly slid her fingers against his palm. He jumped, but upon realizing it was the princess he composed himself. Their eyes locked, and Link was filled with determination. Zelda gave him an encouraging push and said, "You can do it, Link. I believe in you." Her smile was warm and kind. Link's heart fluttered.

"Tell me, princess. Do you believe the legend is true? That the Triforce is out there? That a hero will need to use it to fight evil? Do you believe that evil still exists?" he asked, curiously. The tension that filled the room was thick. Link waited desperately for Zelda's answer, and feared his father might start yelling before she spoke.

"Why do you ask, silly?" she wondered with a patient smile.

"I have nightmares, your majesty. Nightmares that seem impossible. Nightmares of slaying monsters, the likes of which I've never seen. When I tried to tell people, they laughed and said I have a wild imagination, so I stopped believing. I convinced myself they meant nothing," Link confessed. "To this day I have them, even last night. I ask you because I don't believe, but I have to, and I think you are the one to help me understand."

Zelda could see the confliction in his blue eyes, his honesty, and compassion. There was much love to be had in him, but also much confusion. "Hyrule has a dark history, but peace has shined on us for longer than ever before. However, history repeats itself. I believe in the legend of Hylia, because I have seen her. She has spoken to me, and told me that when our hero comes he will need my guidance. Will the same demon that has failed to destroy Hyrule in the past rise again? That, I cannot say. If you choose not to believe in fairy tales, believe in Hyrule. Believe in the power of the kingdom, and with all of your strength defend its people."

Link looked at the floor, feeling selfish. "I just wanted to be a normal kid."

"I wish that I could be selfish and only share my sixteenth birthday with my family," she said, kind but stern. "I was born in a position that makes that impossible. I am also burdened with a great responsibility. It is those with such greatness that provide hope for the people of Hyrule, and why they have no need to remember the legend of the Triforce."

The wisdom of her words opened his mind to a new understanding of the world. Link wanted to be selfish, he wanted to crawl away and wait for whatever fate was coming to pass without his interference, but if he backed down, he feared Hyrule would crumble. If that happened, his life would never be the same. If nothing else, he would fight so that one day he could go back to lazing by the creek with his fishing pole.

Link marched toward the Master Sword and stretched his fingers in preparation. He wrapped both hands around the hilt of the double-edged sword and pulled with all his might.


	10. Chapter 10

Dora remained close to Ganondorf to avoid being flattened by the debris of exploding homes and personal property. She found pleasure in the rising and falling of his power when he focused his energy, and then released it to destroy another building, or sweep away a group of annoying civilians like insects. A fair mixture of Hylians, Goron, and Zora lived peacefully. Some of them ran for their lives, or hoped to warn their family before it was too late. Others ran thoughtlessly at the Demon King to try and stop him, only to be cut down by Dora's blade.

When houses were crowded tightly together, Ganondorf stood near the center of them and concentrated his power. He released it in such a mighty wave that the buildings blew apart, and rocks went flying into the sky. Those unfortunate enough to be where the pieces of rubble landed were crushed.

Dora began to deviate from the main path and hoped to keep her husband oblivious, but Ganondorf was quite aware of her detour. "What are you planning?" he asked, annoyed.

"Link's house is just down this way. Someone might be home," she mused casually, while climbing over another pile of rubble he left lying in the street. She turned and watched him just float over the mess. Nothing hindered him.

Ganondorf nodded to agree with Dora's thought, and she rushed on ahead to lead the way. Despite the increase in speed, corpses and demolished homes were still left behind to mark their traveled path. She arrived ahead of him. Most of the people she passed along the way paid no mind to her, as they were too concerned with their own wellbeing. Since they posed no threat, she wisely chose not to waste her energy in recklessly ending their lives.

There was a house to the left and right of the one marked with the Hylian Crest. The building on the right was abandoned, but the other housed a family of Gorons. They hurriedly worked to escape and save their lives. Dora wondered idly if any Gorons lived in the mountains, or did any Zora still thrive in the river? Maybe that could be their next stop after claiming the Triforce. While she pondered visiting the domain of the Zoras, she turned around to observe the other buildings, and her eyes became transfixed on a poster in a shop window.

Hylians zoomed by, the owners of the shop fled for home, but Dora was in awe. The sign boasted a clearance sale on a peculiar bow. Instead of being held vertical, the bow rested horizontal with an arrow pulled back against a string. The person in the still image demonstrating the bow held their finger over a trigger, and it was an easy guess as to what happened when the trigger was pulled. Dora knew she needed this weapon, mostly because she was without her trusted bow, and it was improper for a Gerudo to be without one. There was still time, so she rushed inside.

Dora emerged from the store just as Ganondorf arrived. The crossbow hung over her shoulder by a leather strap long enough that she could aim without removing it from her shoulder. A quiver packed full of metal arrows was strapped across her torso. She stepped down from the store's front door and pointed across the road at the house with the crest. "That one."

Ganondorf produced a different style of orb for Link's house. It was only as large as the palm of his hand, but the red lightning that arched from it made it appear twice that size. He pulled his arm back and thrust it forward with a mighty yell, exerting more energy that propelled a red beam toward the front door.

Dora glimpsed the door open, and immediately shut again. Someone was home, some relative, but they thought hiding on the inside was going to protect them from harm or at least prevent their death. The doors splintered and the windows shattered. When the lightning ball at the end of the beam exploded. The second floor collapsed to the ground, followed by the roof. A shrill shriek filled the air, and was cut off when the house crumbled down.

Dora smiled, delighting in the misery Link would suffer when he found his family dead. Ganondorf paused for a moment to relish in the same idea, but their time of reflection was cut short by a scream.

"Oh my heavens. What have you done?!" a Goron woman shrieked.

"Oh no," an old man gasped. "No. It can't be."

Ganondorf turned to walk away, having no interest in their emotional outburst for their neighbors. Dora slowly followed, but kept her eyes on the Goron men's attempt to move the rubble and save anyone still inside that was alive. She was also curious to know what the elder Goron had to say.

"I never imagined his return would happen during my lifetime," he said, his voice shaking. "All of this, this insanity, it all makes sense now." He pressed his hands together and closed his eyes to pray. "Good luck, Link."

Dora glared, and then turned her back on them before they learned there were no survivors among the debris. When she jogged up beside Ganondorf she felt the air leave her lungs. Power poured from him in waves as he recharged. It was so strong and overwhelming she took a second to adjust. "Look at my new weapon," she bragged, and held out her crossbow for him to see.

He glanced down at it, and said with a scoff, "You mean your new toy?"

Dora's ears perked at the sound of footsteps running closer. "Let me show you what this _toy_ can do," she said deviously, and spun around.

She aimed her loaded crossbow at the corner where their pursuers would appear. As the Goron in the lead rounded the corner she pulled the trigger. Ganondorf twisted to see if she hit her target, and, of course, she did with perfect accuracy. He was impressed by the speed and power behind the bolt. The force of the projectile impacting with the Goron's chest threw him off his feet and he landed on his back.

More Gorons appeared behind their comrade, so Dora loaded another bolt. "Kill them," Ganondorf ordered, then crossed his arms to admire her work.

"Gladly," she hissed, and fired the second bolt with deadly aim. They rushed around the corner as a group, so Dora was able to thwart two more enemies before they were too close to safely reload. She was forced to release her crossbow and brandish her sword. She felt as if she were being evaluated with the way Ganondorf watched her, but it was not much of a fair fight. There were three more Gorons total, and without weapons the first two were easily sliced across the torso, and then left on the ground to die. The third grew cowardice at seeing his friend's fall, and ran in fear of the warrior. "You aren't getting away that easily!" She bounded after him and lunged into the air when she was close. On her descent, she thrust her sword between his shoulder and out his chest. Dora landed with both feet on top of the corpse, as if he were merely a pedestal for her blade. She sheathed her sword and joined her husband with her eyes on him, clearly awaiting his approval.

"I have missed your child like excitement in taking lives," Ganondorf praised, and continued toward Hyrule castle. Dora grinned foolishly at his words, but nothing made her happier than his compliments.


	11. Chapter 11

The Master Sword did not budge.

"What?" Horus wondered. "Try again, Link," he urged.

Link did as he was told, and tried to lift the sword one more time. His muscles burned with the strain, but he was not granted the Master Sword.

"This is preposterous! How could he have the mark of the hero but not be accepted by the Master Sword?" his father yelled.

The Queen of Hyrule responded calmly, "It is possible that Link will need to face trials before the sword will accept him as the hero. The goddesses have given the title of hero to his ancestors, but tested their courage before granting the sword's power. Perhaps we cannot rush into this as we imagined."

Link leaned against the sword, defeated. Zelda silently approached him and gave that charming smile. "It's OK, silly. Why don't you join me for my birthday party today and perhaps along the way we will find the answer to this riddle. The goddesses work in mysterious ways."

Her words were welcome, but he was disappointed. His high hopes were dampened back to reality. "Let's face it. I wasn't meant for this," he said, and walked away from her with his eyes on the floor, ashamed. "I should have known the legend was a lie."

Zelda lowered her eyes, upset. Not because Link was unable to wield the Master Sword yet, but at the way he was so easily defeated by this one setback. Could Hyrule really depend on such a boy who so easily gave up in the face of a difficult quandary?

"I will have Fred assemble the council members for a short meeting this morning to decide our next step. I am glad you came as soon as you did," the king commended.

Link began ascending the stairs to the ground floor again, his thoughts all a blur while drowning in his self-pity. The sound of fast approaching footsteps made him alert, and the castle steward rounded the corner to the staircase.

"Fred? What is it?" the queen asked with sincere concern.

Link flinched and spun to find the source that caused a loud rumble, as if the entire sky roared with thunder. The sound of screaming men and women could be faintly heard through the walls.

Breathing heavily from the run, the steward explained, "The marketplace... the village.. Everything!" He breathed in, and then out slowly, trying to avoid the panic that crept through his mind. "Hyrule is under attack!"

"What?" Link questioned, narrowing his eyes. "That's... No way! That's impossible!"

"Do we know the manner of the attack?" the king asked quickly, wanting to go to action immediately.

"There's chaos! I haven't seen what is attacking us, but buildings are being destroyed. Whatever it is, it's on a rampage. It must be a huge monster," Fred explained the best he could.

"Your majesties, I think it is best if you and the council members have your meeting down here, where you'll be safe," Horus explained. "No man or monster will be able to find you here."

"No, we must reach the temple. If this threat is as powerful as you say, I fear we may be facing the Demon King again. Benjamin and I must make our way to the Triforce to pray to the goddesses," the queen countered.

Zelda spoke up firmly. "Mom, it is not our place to use the Triforce. We should pray here, with the Master Sword. It is Link's duty to use the Triforce, to find his balance, and save Hyrule."

"Zelda, I couldn't even use the sword. What makes you believe something like the Triforce would even work for me?" Link objected.

"Trust me. I know you have a good heart, and you hide it because you have spent years trying to find where you belong in his vast world. It is the good who always win, Link. You have been looking for your place in the world and this is it. All you have to do is accept it," she encouraged bravely.

"I must round up the rest of the knights as soon as possible. Are you coming with me or not?" Horus asked his son, running ahead.

Link stared with sad eyes at the princess. "I know we just met, and I know I might not have made a great impression, but I want you to know that I hoped you would have picked me as your suitor."

Zelda only smiled and laughed. "We will just have to wait until after the battle is over to see if you have proven yourself worthy, hero." Her mother and father returned to the Master Sword, and she slowly followed, but not without looking back at Link just once.

He smiled back softly, and then turned to fight and defend his princess. He burst through the castle's double doors leading to the driveway, and was petrified by what he saw.

The steward had not done the scene justice. Men, women, and children were running in every direction. No one knew which way to turn to find safety. Buildings collapsed after the loud bang of an explosion. There was no fire or smoke, just a billowing cloud from the dust of debris, so what caused the homes to explode? Link was horrified to see one building throw bodies when it was tossed across the road. Screams, shouts, and cries for help echoed faintly on the wind. The chaos was still a few miles away, but quickly approached the castle.

"Link!"

He turned to face his father, with eyes full of fear, brightened by the shining sun. All of the knights, including the others of his age, were already gathered there in the drive to plan a counter attack. Link joined them, and swallowed the lump in his throat. This was really happening. Why?

"What can you report?" Horus asked.

"A man and woman of Gerudo descent," Jake advised.

"Two Gerudo are causing all of this mess? I don't believe it," one of the younger knights said.

"There's been no Gerudo for centuries," Horus explained in disbelief.

"This has to be a sick joke," Mido said, worried.

"Only one thief survived after the Sacred Realm was first invaded. No one knows what happened, but the knight's stories said she fought in the name of the Demon King during the Sealing War. She tried to prevent the seven wise men from completing the ritual."

"Right. She failed though, and evaded capture for some time. She deceived the king, and was able to use their descendants to enter the Dark World and join the demon. No one knows what happened after the hero won, but they vanished."

"Not quite. The demon returned on a few occasions, but he was always just a mindless monster, and the hero always won."

"Does anyone know the woman's identity?" Horus demanded, redirecting their focus.

"Ganondora," Link answered plainly, speaking up for the first time.

"What? How do _you_ know?" Mido questioned harshly.

"I... I'm not sure. I saw her though, in my dream last night," he explained. "When I woke up, I had this cut," he said, and lifted the sleeve of his uniform to show his father.

Silence fell over them while they tried to make sense of the impossible information.

"She and the Demon King were both killed by the hero. How could it be possible she is back?"

"If she has returned, then there is only one explanation for the man with her. If that is true, then we are all dead," one of the men exclaimed.

"Then we best not waste what time we have left standing around and talking," Jake said to encourage them. "We split into teams, flank them, and catch them by surprise. We need a group to head straight for them and keep them distracted. Volunteers?"

Horus volunteered, and so did all of the other older men in the group. Link tried to stay with his dad, but the teenagers were divided into the surprise attack teams equally.

"Ready?" Horus asked them all.

"For Hyrule!" the knights shouted, except one.

"For Zelda," Link whispered, and led his group to their destination.


	12. Chapter 12

Ganondorf continued his rampage through the city once his energy was at maximum capacity again. It was not long before Dora became aware of a group of Hylians in matching uniforms rushing straight toward them. She hoped they had finally encountered true resistance. Being battle wise, she immediately checked her left and right to find more men dressed in the same clothes, but moving discretely at a slower pace.

"Ganondorf," she said to warn him.

He was already plotting a counter attack. "Fools," he chuckled. "You attack these knights," he ordered, waving a finger toward the group directly in front of them. "I will handle the others."

Dora nodded confirmation, and stood in front of him protectively with her sword straight out at her side. She moved forward, each step quicker than the last. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned her enemy, and determined the best method of attack. The knights ahead of her were all in their middle ages, but she could not confirm the age of the others. Based on their tactic, these men knew their lives would be ended one way or another, because their only purpose was to act as decoys. Dora felt that took most of the fun out of it, but she hoped they would put up a good fight.

Ganondorf remained as still as a statue, just watching his wife's back side as she expertly approached her target like a starving, ravenous predator. Her hair was pulled up tight, and braided, so it trailed behind her like a red tail as she ran. The sun glistened and danced against her outstretched blade, his perfect gift to her, when she prepared to strike. She met the knights head on, and viciously swung her sword in a unique style of swordplay. She gracefully shifted from one victim to the next, never killing, only injuring. Ganondorf chuckled and enjoyed the entertainment, while he waited for his time to strike.

He glanced from side to side to judge the distance until the knights were upon him. They ran with incredible speed, as if they feared he might try to escape. Ganondorf raised his forearms so they were parallel with the ground. His power became equally balanced in his hands and feet, which caused him to rise into the air. His timing was exact so that he was out of reach of their swords when they arrived where he once stood. Some of the knights exchanged glances of apprehension, and began to slowly back away. It would be impossible for them to escape his attack.

Thin beams of blue magic zoomed by Ganondorf's head. He was caught off guard and quickly scanned the ground to find where the attack originated from. The knights directly below him held weapons that fired weak magic at him. The direct hits gave the boys with the desire to flee the courage to remain, only because they did not realize quickly enough that their artificial magic had no effect on the Demon King.

"Watch out," one of the knights shouted. Only a few heeded his warning and prepared to run.

With a mighty roar, Ganondorf thrust his fist toward the ground and plummeted straight down as if he weighed a ton. His fist and feet impacted with equal force and the ground caved against the force of his power. Those knights directly below him were crushed and died immediately, while others suffered the pervasive dark magic until it killed them. The rest were thrown hundreds of feet in all directions by magic that burst from his core like a shockwave when he landed. Some of the knights were lucky enough to land with only a few bruises and scrapes, while others slammed into light posts that snapped their spine in half.

Ganondorf conjured his favorite trident and hastened to finish off the few that remained alive. The ones too injured to stand screamed as the point of the trident crashed into their skull. A handful of knights found their courage, and they stood to fight and protect their wounded comrades. The armor they were equipped with made killing them more difficult. It was nearly impenetrable to an average blade. While the trident was imbued with corruptive magic, Ganondorf still encountered resistance slicing through their armor.

The Hylian Knight who shouted to warn his comrades of the deadly attack helped the wounded to their feet and urged them to retreat. "We are not equipped to fight this type of enemy. We must regroup!"

Ganondorf targeted this blonde knight and tossed the trident like a spear, but the knight avoided it. The Demon King was alerted to a new threat when he heard shouting that grew louder. The knights Dora fought refocused their attack on Ganondorf after realizing their plot failed with devastating results. She successfully reduced their numbers to only three, and was on their heels to finish the job. Ganondorf wondered why she did not use her crossbow to strike them in the back. He concluded she did not trust her own aim and feared hitting him instead. Or she was still toying with them.

Dora caught up to the slowest moving knight and slashed the back of his legs where the armor did not cover. He collapsed, and she ensured the wound was deep enough to prevent him from standing back up. Dora snatched the arm of the second knight, which spun him around to face her. She shoved her sword up through his jaw and into his brain so he instantly died. Her fast pace never faltered as she ripped the blade back and left the corpse behind to slay the remaining knight. Her only focus was to keep Ganondorf safe, and she refused to fail.

The King of Evil held no fear that Dora would complete her task, so he kept his focus on the younger knights. The bold one who tried to aid his friends brandished his sword, and rushed toward Ganondorf. He blocked the downward slice, and snatched the boy's left wrist. His valiant fight to break free was rewarded, but only by sacrificing his glove. Ganondorf's face twisted into a despicable grin. "Link, the hero chosen by the goddesses. How fortunate I am to find you so early on in the continuation of our game," he mocked.

Link remembered the mark on the back of his hand suddenly, and tried to hide it at his side even though it was pointless. "Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled. "Why are you killing all of these innocent people?"

Ganondorf inspected Link, and was disappointed in what he found. "You lack the Master Sword, and you lack even an ounce of courage. Have the goddesses really chosen such a pitiful maggot to be Hylia's hero? To be Hyrule's savior?" he said to taunt the young knight. "I have battled all of your predecessors, and you are the weakest of them all. I am here to reclaim what is mine: Hyrule, the Triforce, and I will take as many lives as necessary to be feared as the Great King of Evil once again!"

Link's face and wide eyes read of pure horror. His muscles were petrified. He quickly learned why this man earned that title, because he choked just standing within range of his powerful aura. "No. I can defeat you," he said. He intended to sound brave, but his voice was timid and afraid.

Ganondorf laughed cruelly, as if Link told a rich joke. The knight's soft eyes narrowed at his enemy's reaction, angered that he was not being taken seriously. Link had no time to consider his next move. His breath caught in his throat.

"Dad!" He bolted from his spot straight into a dash. Ganondorf watched, and allowed him to pass by unharmed. "Look out," Link yelled as a warning, but never considered he might be more of a distraction.

Horus led his comrades in an all out sprint for Ganondorf, but the Gerudo king seemed to ignore them entirely. It was impossible that their approach went unnoticed, so the King of Evil's ignorance must have been intentional. Did he place such immense faith in the woman chasing the knights that he would pretend an attack was not imminent? Even after Link's warning shout, Ganondorf did not turn to face Horus. He glanced back to find he was all that remained of his group, and Ganondora was closing in fast. His only options were to reach Ganondorf and strike a killing blow, or meet his death at the hands of the Queen of Evil.

Dora pounced in a leap of faith, and tackled the knight to the ground when she collided with him. He scrambled to stand and gain higher ground first, but she was swifter and deadlier. She was back on her feet in the same breath that she knocked him down, and kicked Horus to keep him grounded for a few seconds longer. He twisted onto his back and swung, but she blocked. Dora spun with enough force that when her leg collided with his arm the sword went flying. With the knight disarmed, she wasted no time gloating and stabbed him through the stomach. The enchanted blade that never dulled encountered little resistance in penetrating the knight's tough armor.

"No!" Link yelled, still yards away from reaching his father. Dora ripped her sword from her enemy's gut, and steadily marched toward Link. She prevented him from reaching his father by snatching him around his throat. He gasped as her grip tightened on his esophagus and nearly knocked him off his feet.

Horus spoke up with a painful grunt. "Do not fear her, Link. They can never win if we do not fear them. Link will claim the Master Sword and slay you to continue the peace in Hyrule, because I believe in him."

"Aw, how touching," Dora mocked. She glared at Link and tightened her fingers around his neck, digging her nails into his skin. Tears tumbled from his eyes, and she scoffed. "Pitiful!"

"No, Ganondora," the King of Evil commanded at sensing her desire to kill.

Her grasp weakened at his words, and Link escaped. "But, why?" she whined.

"He is not worth our time, my queen," he said, using a firm tone to help her understand. He walked toward her, casually stepping over corpses. "He is no hero, and unworthy of wielding the Master Sword. I will allow him to suffer his grief, and mourn, so that he might find his courage. Then he will be a challenge, worthy of your skill. Now, he is nothing more than a boy."

Dora pouted, but he was absolutely correct. Link kneeled at his father's side. Shock and confusion dominated the storm of emotions swirling in his head. "Fine," she acquiesced, when Ganondorf stopped beside her. "I will wait to have my fun."

He smirked at her child like disappointment, and obedience. He led her passed Link and his father, but she sped up and slid her hand into his to interlock their fingers. They continued down the road as calmly as if they strolled through a park. "Our next target," Ganondorf explained, "is the cause of your anger and loathing."

The Queen of Evil clenched her free hand into a fist and glared at the road ahead. "Zelda."


	13. Chapter 13

Link listened with silent anger as the Demon King and his warrior ridiculed him for being a coward. He found his father's blue eyes, and they were tender instead of stern. Horus reached with fading strength to rest a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can save her, Link," he encouraged in a raspy, weak voice.

Link squeezed his eyes closed, desperately trying to hide from the harsh truth of reality. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes. "There is nothing that can stop those monsters. I tried to warn them, Dad. It was too late! They're all dead. They kill senselessly. How do you stop someone like that, someone with no conscious?" he asked, desperately trying to make sense of recent events.

"This is the evil you have denied for so long, that everyone has forgotten, and taken our peace for granted," he explained in a soft voice. "You are witnessing their bloodlust first hand. They are the King and Queen of Evil from a time long forgotten. I cannot imagine how they have returned, but their intention is clear." His dad coughed as he became short of breath simply from talking. "So is the way to defeat them. You were born to fight against them and win. That is why the Master Sword was created. Link, you must go to the castle and save the princess. She can guide you to the Triforce, which can be used to save Hyrule."

"Dad," Link began, uncertain.

"No, you cannot back down from this. There is no other option. If you don't try, everything will be gone. If you run, you will live the rest of your life regretting it," Horus said firmly. "Don't live and die with regrets. Don't be like me," he begged, fighting off another cough.

"I need you," Link whispered, tears cutting off his words. "I can't do this without you!"

"My journey is over. Tell your mom and sister I love them. Most of all, I am sorry I was not a better father to you, son. Just know everything I have done is because I wanted only the best for you," he confessed, his voice barely a whisper.

Link gritted his teeth, desperately trying to remain strong so that his dad's last moments were not of his son weeping. He forced his eyes to stay open, and to never look away. "I'm sorry I never listened to you. And since I will never have the chance to say it to you again, you were right, and I will fix this. I love you, Dad," Link said, raising his voice as if it would stop Horus from closing his eyes one last time.

"I love you too. I know you can do it. Good luck," he said with his final breath.

Link closed his hands into fists and tears flowed freely like waterfalls from his eyes. He stared at his dad's resting face, while desperately wishing it was all a sick joke. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare and have all of his friends stand up, shout surprise, and it would all be over. The reality was more difficult to swallow than the tears that tightened his throat. "This is all my fault. Instead of standing to fight, I encouraged everyone to run. Had I just joined my comrades, the outcome might have been different."

A distant voice in the back of his head, which sounded exactly like his father, spoke up. The voice reminded him the only difference is he would have died too. If he had fought, all hope for Hyrule would have been lost.

All of those knights, every innocent citizen of Hyrule who lost their life to those demons, depended on him to avenge their death. Link could not allow the death of his comrades to be in vain. They had bravely risked their lives for Hyrule, so Link vowed to make it count.

"I promise, Dad, I won't disappoint you anymore. I was wrong about everything. I'm just sorry I realized it too late. I had no idea that such villains could ever exist. I still don't know why it has to be me, but I will do what I can, what I have to, to make things right. I will not allow Hyrule to be destroyed."

The tears were staunched by the rise of determination. Link found the strength to stand. He decided his first destination needed to be home for only a minute, and then to save the princess.

His run home was filled with far away screams and shouts, the crashing of buildings collapsing and tumbling to the ground, horrifying sounds that made his soul weep. His mind wandered with prayers for lost lives, and for the loved ones left behind to endure this time of darkness. Link knew time was short, so his pace home was quick. All he needed to do was hug his mom and his sister, even though she was annoying, just in case he did not survive. He just needed to know they were well, and that would give him the final strength he needed to fulfill his destiny.

The sight of his destroyed home left Link petrified. He forced himself to run toward it, instead of the other direction, and escaped the thoughts that told him to surrender. He did not fail to notice that the other homes stood completely untouched, while his house, on that street at least, was the only one damaged. It was clear this was deliberately meant to weaken his resolve.

How could that man have known where he lived? Did that mean the dream about Ganondora being in his room was not a dream at all? If that was true, why did she allow him to live? Did it all have something to do with the Demon King? A hundred more questions rushed through his mind in the seconds it took to reach his home. He hoped his family was still alive, but the home was completely flattened. The crumbled roof sat on the ground. His neighbors, the friendly Gorons next door, were still outside in the lawn, but it was only the mom, the daughter, and the old man. Link locked eyes with the old man who slowly shook his head.

Link took cautious steps toward the rubble of the house, and found the only answer he needed to his question. There was an arm, most likely belonging to his mom because it wore a cleaning glove, and a leg that ended with his sister's obnoxious pink boot. Link never doubted that they were holding onto each other when they were killed. He slowly sank to his knees, and tried to wrap his mind around the devastation.

"I always hoped this day would never come," the old Goron said as he approached Link. "I am so sorry about your family, and that you must be put through these trials."

Link ignored the old man at first, but not because he was trying to be rude, only because his mind was numb.

"We are all counting on you, Link. Please, for my children and grandchildren, and for their children to have a bright future, we need your help," he pleaded.

"Who are they? Why do they do this?" the hero wondered softly, finally rising after whispering a prayer so that his mother's and sister's souls could rest.

"The King and Queen of Evil are born from a race that went extinct hundreds of years ago. They were Gerudo, thieves of the greatest skill. He was the new born male, and became king according to their beliefs. Except, no one knew he was reborn with the hate and vengeance of a great demon, Demise, whose only desire is to seek the Triforce. He would use it to kill Hylia, and destroy this world. Ganondorf has no desire to destroy it, he wants to conquer it. He obtained the Triforce by breaking into the Sacred Realm, with the help of his wife, Ganondora. She was taken to a void where the Master Sword healed from Ganondorf's corruptive magic, while he claimed the Triforce. However, his band of thieves wanted the power for their own. He slaughtered them all," the Goron explained gravely. "Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm by the Triforce, and then again by seven sages. When his queen returned, she helped free him. Since then, a hero has always risen to save us from their chaos and power."

"Wife," Link repeated. "Married? That's… crazy."

"If it weren't for her, Ganondorf would not be as strong as he is today, or even exist. That is not to say he relies on her to control Hyrule, but she has played important roles in securing the victories they do have."

Link glanced back at his home, and then looked at the castle. His eyes popped open suddenly. The explosions were gone. "No. I've wasted too much time. I have to go." He turned to ran straight for the castle, and barely paused to acknowledge the slain Goron on the sidewalk of the next block.


	14. Chapter 14

The half circle path in front of the castle was strange to Ganondorf, and the cars driving on it even more so. Three cars were lined up just on the other side of the long iron gate, their engines roaring, and lights bright enough to make him squint. The gate was thrust open by two guards. The wheels of the cars screeched as the drivers tromped on the pedal, and raced toward Ganondorf at full speed.

The King of Evil raised his hand to eye level with his palm up. Three black orbs, the size of marbles, appeared within the span of his hand and spun in a perfect circle. They shot out of his hand faster than Dora's crossbow bolts. Each one collided with an engine, and all three cars exploded simultaneously. They were catapulted into the air, burst open the closed gate, and crashed into the castle walls. The occupants of each vehicle were gravely injured, and their painful moans filled the air.

Dora marched straight forward. "I have never seen so many people that are this eager to die," she mocked, speaking loudly enough so he could hear.

Ganondorf saw that she referred to the nearly fifty castle servants, from maids, to chefs, to the steward, that rushed foolishly into battle, armed with swords and weapons that projected beams of magic. The magic fired from their guns was pure white. They were specially equipped to deal with a user of dark magic. Leaving Dora to fight all of them on her own was suicidal, even at her skill level. Ganondorf held his right arm straight out at his side, and his trident appeared in his hand. It would be the two of them against all of the castle's caretakers.

Dora brandished her sword when she collided with the first victim, and her sword cut clean through her torso. She moved like a blur, constantly shifting from one victim to the next. Castle servants outnumbered the two of them by incredible odds, so each strike needed to be the one that killed. They tried to overpower her with melee weapons, but she was so swift that close combat put them at a disadvantage. Her instincts guided her, and her battle experience made her an impossible competitor to defeat. Dora's sword cut without mercy or prejudice. When her blade sped by, it slayed whoever stood in its way. She was not physically intimidating, which was an excellent disguise for her truly ferocious and relentless attacks that sent her opponents running.

Ganondorf was the opposite. He was as powerful as he was intimidating in size and appearance. Each wide sweep of his trident sent his enemies flying in all directions, and they rarely stood back up. They fearlessly rushed at him, like an ocean wave, and were blown back as if the wave crashed into a mighty cliffside. The magic beams fired at him from the annoying toys were not even powerful enough to slow him down, but did cause him brief moments of discomfort. Compared to facing true sorcery, like the sages and the Master Sword, this childlike magic was irritating.

There were many close calls, especially as the battled waged on beyond what the King and Queen of Evil expected from average castle servants. Dora noticed there was wisdom behind their attacks. Instead of rushing everyone in at once, there was a space of time between each wave. This allowed anyone remaining to rest, while she was forced to continuously fight for her life.

With the numbers stacked against them, Dora and Ganondorf quickly transitioned from a block, to a parry, back to aggressive offense. One mistake meant slipping into defense until they could grasp the opportunity to return to offense.

Dora finally cut through enough enemies that an opening was clear, up a gentle sloping hill of trimmed, green grass, to the front doors of Hyrule Castle. Before she could turn to help Ganondorf finish off his work, she was struck in the back by a powerful force that sent her straight to the ground.

Ganondorf was distracted by the shriek of a familiar voice. His eyes quickly searched, but could not locate Dora's fiery head of hair. He narrowly avoided a sword swinging for his neck, and maneuvered his way toward the last spot he saw her fighting. He followed the trail of bodies, and found her face down at the center, with a Zora man pointing a gun at the back of her head.

The raw heat of rage rushed from his chest into his limbs at the sight of his strong wife being set up for execution. When Ganondorf drew near, his massive figure cast a shadow over the Zora. The servant glanced up into the contorted face of anger. Ganondorf thrust his trident forward and impaled his victim on the center spear. He swung the point straight into the air, and the Zora's body dangled like a slab of meat from a fork. Ganondorf snatched the servant's face in his large hand, and pulled with all his might. "Angering me is the _last_ thing you will _ever_ do!" He ripped in both directions, one way with his hand, the other with his trident, until the Zora separated at his spine. He flicked his trident to toss the remains far to the side.

The fighting was over. The defeated servants were dying from fatal wounds, or were already dead. The few who were well enough tried to move their comrades back inside to seek help from a doctor. They recognized their need to retreat and regroup for the sake of the royal family.

Ganondorf turned back at hearing Dora groan and mutter incoherently, but her anger at her broken pride was obvious in her tone. He reached his hand low to the ground, where she accepted it and he easily helped her rise. The wound on her back was small and perfectly round. The center was dark red, pink on the outside, and bubbled and blistered like a direct burn from a hot coal. While Dora sheathed her sword, Ganondorf moved to stand behind her. "Hold still," he ordered, his tone softer than usual. His hand hovered just an inch away from her wound. It was close enough she tensed in preparation for pain, but none came. He concentrated dark magic to transfer from his palm to her shoulder like a shimmering, visible aura. Its power reversed the energy of the white magic attacking her body.

The pain she expected came, and much worse than she anticipated. Dora closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. The fresh burning of the wound was unbearable, as if someone shoved a finger covered in salt into her raw skin. Not only did she endure the pain, but also the overwhelming sensation of Ganondorf's darkness. Her breaths came in short gasps that made her dizzy, and then she remembered to take long, deep breaths to avoid hyperventilating. She blindly groped for his free hand in the air behind her, until she snagged his fingers successfully in a tight grip. He instinctively stepped closer, without moving his hand that purged her magical affliction. He wrapped his free arm fully over her chest, until his fingers rested on the front of her wounded shoulder. He lent his strength to her so she could endure. The level of her suffering was obvious based on how she squeezed his arm. Dora found comfort and serenity in his presence. His warmth eased her tension. Her deep breaths became full of his power that was incapable of being contained within his physical frame. She drew from his energy, she did not fight it. She welcomed it until her veins turned black with his magic, until the process of healing her wound was complete. The darkness faded, and as terrifying as it could be to accept, she longed for it when it was gone.

Ganondorf removed his hand, and the wound was erased entirely from her flesh. Dora still breathed heavily from the process, so he leaned down and whispered, "Anyone who harms my loyal queen deserves worse than death."

That made her smile and laugh, which eased her aching shoulder. The shout of a young girl drew their attention back to Hyrule Castle's front door.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stop this, please, you must stop," Zelda shouted, tears staining her cheeks. Her parents chased after her out the double doors of Hyrule Castle, and a wall of castle servant's blocked her from going any farther. She saw enough to know that she could not allow such devastation to continue. Nothing could prevent her from saving Hyrule, even if it meant giving her life.

The King and Queen of Evil marched up the lawn to confront Zelda and respond to her outcry. "Oh, I'm so sorry, has this upset you, princess?" Dora asked, feigning empathy. Her entire tone turned around and she nastily added, "Your ancestors should have considered the consequences of their actions when they interfered with the Demon King!"

Zelda was restrained by her mother and father by holding her shoulders firmly. They stood behind her, but did not dare release her. Zelda was reassured by their presence, and knew what she did was right.

"Princess, you must return to the room where you will be safe. Your wellbeing is of utmost importance," Fred pleaded urgently.

Zelda gasped when a crossbow bolt suddenly impaled the steward's forehead. Her face became an expression of pure horror, and she thrust out her arms to catch him as he crumbled to the ground. He was already unresponsive when she tried yelling his name. "Why? Why must all of these people have to die?"

Dora dropped her crossbow back at her side and went to speak, but Ganondorf firmly gripped her shoulder. This was always his discreet way of commanding her to hold her tongue, before she said something reckless. "What is your proposal?" he asked smugly.

"No, Zelda. You mustn't do this. There is another way," the Queen of Hyrule pleaded. The sorrowful way Zelda stared at the steward broke her heart. She knew, if she were in Zelda's place, her mind would contemplate the same sacrifice. Zelda was her daughter, and she refused to accept it. "Link will rise to the challenge."

Zelda slowly returned to her feet, her eyes closed in a silent prayer for the soul of the steward. She turned with pink, tear filled eyes to her parents and asked, "How many more people will die before that happens? We cannot wait around for the goddesses to test Link's courage. More people will die, and as Hyrule's princess, as its protector, I will not stand around and wait for that to happen," Zelda informed defiantly.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself," her mother begged with a lump straining her voice.

Her father added, "Do you believe their greed will be sated simply by forfeiting your life? Their only goal is to conquer Hyrule, even if that means destroying it first."

Zelda felt strongly about her resolve to end the senseless violence. She turned her back to her parents, and faced her enemy with a confident glare. "My proposal is a compromise. I willingly sacrifice myself, Hylia, and in exchange you will leave Hyrule alone. You will take your victory and never return."

Ganondorf chuckled cruelly. "An excellent solution. You truly would have made a wise princess. I accept your offer," he stated, hiding a devious grin. He strengthened his hold on Dora's shoulder to prevent an outburst to reject the deal. She obeyed, and felt a surge of pressure flow through her shoulders to her dominant hand. Every muscle in her arm cramped as it collected his power, so she flexed her fingers and twisted her wrist to relieve the stiffness. It was obvious what his true intentions were. However, Zelda's family was not about to let her commit.

Zelda stepped boldly forward, one brave stride after the next. Dora waited with anticipation for the princess to be within range for her to strike. The Queen of Hyrule rushed forward and stood directly in Zelda's path to prevent her from moving further. "No."

Ganondorf glared, his patience wearing out.

"Mom, please. It's the only way," Zelda softly explained, staring at the intricate design in her mother's dress.

"Your father is right," she responded sternly. "You have forgotten the truth of the legend, that Demise does not want Hylia's death, nor to conquer Hyrule alone. This man reincarnated with the demon's spirit, his only goal is the power of the goddesses that created Hyrule. While your act is noble, it is foolish, and will not end the bloodshed. His promises are not to be trusted."

"Then, I must go to the Triforce. Time is short, and we can use it to save our kingdom."

Ganondorf snarled, "I tire of this!"

Dora was filled to the brim with Ganondorf's power. Her skin glowed with a dark purple aura, while her black veins pulsed with the beat of her heart. Her eyes shined menacingly. She never felt so exhilarated as she did in that moment, even when she posed as the sorcerer Agahnim. The power consumed her mind, and made her hunger for more. Ganondorf knew her limit and stopped just short of destroying her mind.

"Watch out," the King of Hyrule yelled, drawing his wife's attention to Ganondorf. He lunged forward, a massive sword in each hand, and slashed them across each other to slice off the Queen of Hyrule's head. His attack was guarded against by a shield of pure, white energy. A wave of dark magic burst from his dual swords and weakened the shield.

Dora rushed in directly behind Ganondorf. Their coordinated attack made it possible for her to penetrate Zelda's barrier. The shield shattered with the reverberating crash of a thousand glass windows breaking in unison. Zelda screamed as Ganondorf's sword slashed her mother's chest. Blood sprayed the air, and the strength behind his attack drove her to the ground where she lay motionless.

The murder of her mother left Zelda in shock. Dora's open hand contacted with Zelda's chest faster than she could blink. The barely restrained dark magic was expelled from Dora's palm directly into Zelda's heart. The effects on her body were immediately apparent.

Zelda collapsed to her knees. Her breath was stolen and her lungs ached to collect air. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her heart labored to continue beating. Every muscle seized violently, so her body shook uncontrollably. She lay on the ground, her arms punching, legs kicking, back arching, violently tossing as if a wild spirit possessed her suddenly. Her pale skin had a lavender glow. As the black veins under Dora's skin faded, Zelda's own blood became infested with black magic and her organs slowly ceased to function one by one.

The King of Hyrule darted forward with incredible determination. Despite lacking any magical abilities, he needed to protect his family. He reached inside of his open vest to pull a gun from its holsters. By the time he pointed the weapon and rested his finger on the trigger, he was abruptly stopped by two blades piercing his torso.

Ganondorf reacted on pure instinct. He twisted his sword from the queen's body on the ground, and lunged to stop the other king before he could shoot Dora. In the same moment, Dora spun fluidly forward, and, all at once, brandished her sword. She stepped out of the King of Hyrule's direct path to avoid being shot before she attacked, and thrust her sword into his torso. A twisted grin lit her face when she saw Ganondorf's great blade pierce him at the exact same time. Ganondorf glanced at her, and in unison they shoved their swords deeper, until the blades emerged from his back.

"Dad," Zelda cried weakly. She clenched her fists to fight off the seizures. "No."

The King of Hyrule gasped and groaned until he collapsed, dead from the shock of the brutal attack. The blades were torn through his torso in unison, ripping bone and flesh, and he fell to the ground in a mangled mess.

Dora kicked the crown that rolled from his head, and it stopped at Ganondorf's feet. "To the rightful King of Hyrule."

He lifted his leg and smashed his boot down on the crown, which crinkled and flattened under his strength. "The crown of a weak king is useless," he declared.

Zelda reached across her failing body to roll on to her side. She squinted to bring the woman with red hair into focus. "You. You visited me last night. That's how I know your voice. My blood was not for a ritual for Hylia, it was to resurrect that monster," she exclaimed, while she still possessed the will.

Dora turned and scowled at the princess. "Yes. Isn't it incredible? The blood of Hylia's human servant, the blood of the chosen hero, and the blood of his loyal servant," she laughed, and reached down to proudly touch the scabbed cut on her thigh. "The Goddess of the Sand has blessed me with a new chance at happiness, and no one will stop me from taking advantage of that."

Zelda cursed herself. She felt like such a fool. Her trusting nature allowed the evil that plagued Hyrule to be reborn. "Why do you harbor such hate for my family that you would desire to slay us all?" she questioned, tears choking her and burning her eyes. "What have we ever done to you?"

Dora moved closer to Zelda, one boot sliding in front of the other through the grass, until she was close enough to kneel, so that even the faintest whisper could be heard. "What have you done? You naive girl. Your family caused me misery beyond compare, forced me to be separated from my husband for generations, to endure loneliness and heartache while we lived worlds apart. When we finally reunited, albeit as pig and vixen beasts, your ancestors called in a hero that destroyed him! And when his minions failed to resurrect him, and instead returned him to life as a mindless beast, all they could do was send a hero to seal him away. They never considered helping him be a man, to find his sanity!" She lowered her voice, and added, "All I have ever dreamed is finding happiness, to live a fulfilled life with my husband, as any wife might want. And you took that away from me at every turn."

"The Triforce awaits, my love," Ganondorf reminded her. It was a shame because he enjoyed watching her while she was so full of hate.

Dora obeyed. "As much as I would love to gloat while you slowly die of corruption perverting your innocent soul, my duty is to my king. Good bye, Zelda. May your soul forever rot," she added in a poisonous tone. She retraced her steps back to Ganondorf's side and squeezed his hand. They disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Link bounded toward Hyrule castle as fast as he could run around, and sometimes over, the debris cluttering the once clean roads of the main street. He stumbled when he saw the corpses of the guards, the crushed cars, and the busted iron gates. He sprinted forward to defend Zelda and face the evil head on.

The duo of evil were not difficult to find. Their statures were drastically different, but both were topped with fiery red hair. Link charged in their direction, his knight's sword poised to strike. The blade sang through the air when he lunged forward, but he made contact with nothing. The King and Queen of Evil were magically gone. Link spun around wildly, but found no trace of them. He did locate the crushed crown on the ground, the mutilated King of Hyrule nearby, and to his left was Zelda. He dropped his sword and slid to her side on his knees.

"Link. You came, just like I knew you would. I was so worried," Zelda said, and tried to raise her hand to him.

He accepted her gentle hand and pressed her fingers to his cheek. Her skin was ice. That was when he realized the deteriorated state of her body. "Zelda, what happened?" he asked, even if he feared the answer.

Zelda smiled warmly at his kind heart. "I have limited time left, Link. Ganondora has used dark magic to invade and ravage my body. I am unable to fight against it. This power comes from hate, malice, and resentment," she explained, and emitted a groan. Her skin darkened to a deeper shade of purple. "Link, I need you to promise me something."

He heard her, but with his world spiraling out of control, his reaction was slow. _This can't be happening,_ his mind repeated over and over. Making his mouth form a different sentence was difficult. "Anything, princess, anything at all."

"Pull the Master Sword as you were destined. Fight Ganondorf. The entrance to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce rests, is hidden deep under the Hylian Sea. Claim it by any means necessary. When you touch the Triforce, and your deepest wish comes true, please keep in your heart the King and Queen of Evil."

Link was flabbergasted. "I can't! Why? Those villains deserve to be trapped in the Sacred Realm for an eternity."

The princess faintly giggled at his reaction. "I agree. Even if you are victorious, their evil will return. For Hyrule's sake, make sure they are together. Please make sure Ganondora is happy. You see, I want to right a wrong that my family has done to her. We have kept her from happiness, from the love she seeks, for hundreds of years. She despises us for that. It is the center of her hate. If we can give her back the time she lost, that hate may change."

"I don't understand," he stammered. "After what they've done, how can you-?"

"The love they share is not a storybook tale, but it is special to her, to them. All she ever wanted was to be a wife to her husband, and my family stole that. She has waited hundreds of years to live happily ever after. Is that so much to ask?"

Link brushed Zelda's yellow hair from her face. Forbidden tears tumbled from his blue eyes. "Even in death, your only concern is that of your people, and the future. You are truly an amazing princess. I will make everything right," he promised.

"Thank you, Link. Be careful. Hyrule's future is in your hands."

He knew he could not delay. The peaceful way she closed her eyes, how she accepted death as her heart finally failed, was mesmerizing. He forced his eyes to look away to face the bodies littering the lawn, and remembered he had a job to do. He leaned over Zelda and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Link entered the castle with new determination. He walked straight forward, and through the fake wall. His own voice and the voice of his father battled back and forth. Link doubted that a few hours would change his ability to pull the sword, but he trusted his father's words. Horus believed it impossible for the sword to deny him.

Link descended the stairs to the bare stone room and stood at the pedestal for the Master Sword. He realized that a few hours did make a difference. His family was gone. He would never feel his mother's loving embrace, hear his little sister's annoying whines, or give another eye roll during his dad's boring lectures. Everything he ever thought impossible came true in the blink of an eye.

Zelda was gone. Link would never see her beautiful smile, or make her the happiest wife like he always dreamed. Where he should have felt hate and vengeance, he felt justice and retribution. More people would be forced to grieve for their loved ones if he did not step up and be the hero he was destined to be. After evading his nightmares for years, he was turning around to finally face them head on. The people who bullied him, the people who believed in him, and the people that barely even knew of him relied on him to save their world from falling apart like his.

His dad's voice whispered to him that it was time to stop hiding.

"I know," Link said, exhaling a deep breath slowly. He only realized how sweaty his hands were when he wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Anxiety made his muscles tremble. He swallowed his uncertainty, bent his legs at the knee, and pulled up with all his might.

The Master Sword budged.

Link overflowed with so much relief that his eyes even widened in surprise. The grind of steel against stone echoed in the empty room. As the entire blade was revealed, Link marveled at the mystical light that shined from it, proof that its power to repel evil still survived. He swung the sword in a few practice swings. It was unlike any other blade he ever wielded. He expected the metal to be heavy, but it was light, which made him swift. The energy resonating from it was warm, welcoming, and righteous, where the King of Evil's power was frightening and crawled on him like death. Link removed his knight's sword from his sheath over his left shoulder and replaced it with the Master Sword.

"I got it, Dad," he said to himself, and turned to leave.

He took only a few steps before the bright glow of the symbol on the back of his hand distracted him. "What's happening now?" he wondered. His shock was clear when a female disembodied voice answered him.

"Hurry, hero chosen by the goddesses, and save our sister. Save your Zelda."

Link's wide eyes followed a bright, pale green trail of magic that appeared from the back of his hand and encircled him rapidly. His body felt as light as the feather he once plucked from the back of a cucco, and his mind was at ease for the first time in years. He feared that his life was being taken by this entity. His surroundings began to fade and he was surrounded by a white light that twinkled with gold.

Suddenly, the acceptance that he would soon be facing his fears and nightmares became an unbreakable resolve to defeat what once terrified him. This courage erupted in his soul when the twirling green energy collided with his chest. "Farore," he whispered. This was Farore, the Goddess of Courage, that had just revealed herself to him, to share her courage with him. Link closed his eyes, and felt like the biggest fool in the history of Hyrule.

When he opened his eyes, he stood on the shore of the Hylian Sea, except the sea was empty.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can you feel its power?"

Dora and Ganondorf stood on the moist sand at the water's edge of the Hylian Sea. Perhaps rain, earthquakes, or man made changes were the cause, but the once quaint lake spanned farther than the eye could see.

Water always fascinated Dora. It was on rare occasions that she had the pleasure of wading in the lake to clean loads of laundry for her Gerudo sisters, and even less often that she snuck off to take a swim. She squatted near the water's edge, just out of reach of the waves lapping against the shore, and drew a thin line in the dense, wet sand. While the desert was filled with dry sand that could feel as sharp as glass, this was soft, made from sediment washed up by the waves. This sand was rich and smelled fresh. It reminded her of another splendor she rarely had the opportunity to enjoy, the forest after a heavy rain. Nothing made her feel more alive.

Ganondorf's voice permeated her thoughts, and she returned to the present. Dora stood tall again and closed her eyes. He talked about the power of the Triforce. This power of the three goddesses did not call one's name, did not sing out to you in the welcoming voice of a maiden, and it did not call to everyone. Only those with selfish greed felt the irresistible urge to heed its promise to grant your deepest desires. Except, the royal family, maybe the sages, had buried the portal to the Sacred Realm at the bottom of the sea in an attempt to deter anyone with a dark heart from trying to claim the Triforce. It also prevented them from accidentally falling victim to Ganondorf's dark power that still corrupted the Sacred Realm.

Dora closed her eyes to escape into her mind and discovered the world around with her other senses. She smelled the salty sea water, felt the cool mist in the wind, heard the sound of birds singing in the distance as they searched the water for food. All of this was insignificant, so she blocked it out, until she found what she searched for. "The Triforce has never called to me as it has to my fellow Gerudo, or others with weak minds. However, I can feel the faintest bit of your power seeping out through the seal of the Sacred Realm. This is the only call that I answer," Dora explained, and opened her eyes at last to face him.

Ganondorf smirked arrogantly, his yellow eyes full of pride. "You have never been enticed by its power, or ability to grant you anything you desire. You truly are intriguing to desire me alone, one who craves power, yet ignore the desire for power itself."

His queen smiled warmly at him. "Power is not my desire, but to fulfill yours, and satisfy your lust in every way, is my only reason for living."

He remained silent. Her honest words made the solid stone barrier surrounding his heart split down the center. This deep dedication she carried for him made him remember the last time he experienced a sane thought, when he battled the hero in the Dark World, and was slain. Leading up to that point he had endured panic, worry, and feared for her life as she fought for him. His last thought, as she battled to defend the Triforce, was that he would never see her again. He knew he was revived years later as a mere monster, and saw her then, but never once recalled how deeply he felt for her, or even why. Once more human, those emotions resurfaced. Before he continued with his task of entering the Sacred Realm to claim the Triforce, he turned to her, and she jumped into his arms when he opened them. He embraced her and pressed his face against her neck. She squeezed him with all her might. "The Triforce, and then Hyrule, will be indisputably mine. We will rule the world as king and queen forever, as you desire," he declared. His reward was a rare, and beautiful, content smile that lit Dora's face. Once he had power, and the world, that smile was all he would ever need to care about.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She laughed to avoid her tears of happiness, and turned her enchanting eyes to the sea again.

Ganondorf released her to stand on the ground again, and she took a few steps back to give him room for whatever she imagined he was about to do.

He concentrated his eyes on the lake, and focused only on the power trickling unnoticed from the Sacred Realm. Overhead, the white puffy clouds began to darken and spin in the same direction as the hands on a clock. The gentle breeze increased to strong winds that blew the clouds even faster. Lightning streaked from the sky to the ground and danced between the clouds sporadically. In seconds, a severe thunderstorm developed over the entire sea. The waves, moved by the fierce winds, began to crash against each other, and became violent enough to overturn the boats of people fishing on the sea.

Wind lifted the water from the surface of the sea and focused it into a vortex that spiraled into the sky. Dora watched in awe as the water that once reached her feet began to retreat. Several cyclones swirled over the sea's surface until the seabed was bare. A lightning bolt cracked across the sky and rain poured from the overfilled clouds. The fierce winds continued on strong, and blew the terrible storm toward the forest.

The temple stood at the center of the sea. Its tallest spire once touched the surface of the water. Three other towers projected from the top of the building to all different heights. Over the steps to the entrance was a roof, and on the front was a carving of the Hylian Crest. The King and Queen of Evil, with fingers interlocked, approached the stone doors calmly to claim their prize.

The tall room was practically unchanged. The same statues of the goddesses Din, Nayru, Farore, and Hylia covered the entire wall on the left. On their right was a new monument depicting the hero who had slain Ganon in a forgotten time. The statues, tables, seats, stone scriptures and decrees, and portraits of the old kings and queens of Hyrule were not immune to the damages caused by time. The pressure of the water crumbled stone, algae and grime coated the statues and seats, and seaweed and shelled creatures stuck to the walls and portraits.

Ganondorf marched toward the sealed doors that imprisoned the Triforce. "If five hundred years have passed, it is possible the Sacred Realm has purged the majority of my corruption."

"Will that make it more difficult to enter?" Dora asked, worried.

"Yes, but not impossible," he said with a confident grin.

Dora waited while Ganondorf approached the doors at the top of a short staircase. He rested his hands on the door and concentrated. She watched with extreme anticipation, until the clopping of boot heels on stone distracted her. Her hand instantly snatched the hilt of her sword. His footsteps echoed in her head as he drew closer. The click of his sword exiting its sheath made her muscles tense in preparation to retaliate. She focused on the air moving toward her with him, the increase in his speed from a run to a sprint. He grunted just before releasing his sword through the air, which was the exact time Dora spun around with her sword drawn and deflected the Master Sword. She stepped back instinctively at seeing the blue hilt.

Link was shocked that Dora managed to block at the last second, and made him stumble. He caught the glimpse of fear in her eyes when she noticed the Master Sword. He never imagined how his enemies would react to the blade of evil's bane. She appeared to be familiar with the sword's power.

Ganondorf heard the clang of metal behind him, and turned to peer over his shoulder. "Distract him while I break into the Sacred Realm," he ordered. He felt panicked suddenly, as if he needed to rush. What if he did not complete his task in time, and Dora became overwhelmed by the Master Sword's power?

Dora was not afraid. She was determined to either kill Link, or at least make it impossible for him to continue interfering with her husband's plan. "I won't fail you, my king!" she yelled back to him, and then lunged at Link.

He battled the Queen of Evil defensively because she attacked so fiercely. It was obvious a fire burned in her soul to defend this despicable man, but Link found it impossible to fathom why she would be so loyal. He played defense for a time, constantly blocking or dodging her sword that moved so swiftly it disappeared. He caught on to her fluid style quickly, and found opportunities to take an offensive stance.

Dora realized that such ferocious attacks over a period of time would quickly wear her down, and she made little progress. She made use of the entire open floor, gracefully backing over benches, working him into a corner without him realizing the situation. She thrust the tip of her sword where his head should have been, but only made contact with stone because he dodged at the last second. He kicked her in the stomach to force her back so he could stand.

With an arm held over her abdomen, she growled, "Just give up, kid. You don't come close to the experience of your ancestors. You barely escaped that on good fortune," she mocked.

"I won't. I won't listen to you. I must persevere, or else the loss of my family, of Zelda, will all be for nothing," he responded, surprisingly calm, but out of breath.

"You have no stamina. You are weak. Go home and cry, little boy. You don't deserve to wield a blade as legendary as the Master Sword," she yelled, and brought her sword crashing down from above.

Link was back on the defensive. Even his shield did not seem to hinder Dora's energetic spirit. Had she always been so wild, so untamed, he wondered, and could that be the key to their relationship? He wanted to ignore such thoughts, but he was plagued by these questions ever since Zelda asked him to make that strange promise. Perhaps, if he could understand it, maybe it would be easier to accept.

What was worse, was the door to the Sacred Realm was already cracked.

Ganondorf laughed. Dora was successful so far in toying with the hero, which boosted his confidence. He felt foolish for worrying. The seal on the door began to weaken, and finally the stone shifted. "Do not fear the Master Sword, Dora. A blade is only as mighty as the one who wields it."

Link realized he was so focused on his battle that he forgot his purpose for being there. Dora kept him so occupied with her fierce fight and demoralizing words that he forgot to fight the real threat. However, he recognized if he did not dispatch her quickly enough, or wait for the Triforce to be accessible, he might face a fight he would surely lose. There was a delicate balance he needed to maintain. Once the seal was broken, and the door open, he needed to strike and take the Triforce. If Dora's devotion was mutual, Link had to hope Ganondorf would be concerned if she was wounded.


	18. Chapter 18

Link was forced to act too soon.

He felt the same despair Ganondorf's magic brought begin to settle in the room. The hero knew it came from the Sacred Realm. With it nearly overwhelming him, the seal must have been close to failing.

Link spent several minutes cleverly leading Dora around the temple. He would have been a fool to believe she was not aware of his trick. It was when he parried her attack, and instead of following through darted for the door, that she countered his strategy. She fired the loaded bolt from her crossbow. Link realized the sound of her boots chasing him down was absent, and spun around to see what fate awaited him. That was when he was caught in the right bicep by the bolt speeding toward him. He cried out in pain, even dropped his shield, and seethed at the sting. It was a new agony he never experienced.

He immediately recalled his training, and determined if the arrowhead only pierced him, or impaled him. He found the point of the bolt stuck out the front of his arm. In this case, he could potentially break the arrow and just remove it, but he would need to staunch the flow of blood. There was no time for any of that, because Dora was about to kill him.

She was wise enough to not come in from above and leave her entire torso defenseless for this attack. Nor did she jump high into the air as she might have with some previous opponents. Her crossbow hung freely at her side again, and she sprinted in for the kill faster than Link could react. Her sword was across her body, poised over her shoulder. When she reached him, she unleashed her arm to tear open his torso with her blade, and prepared to follow through with a swift spin to bring her heel into his face.

Except, her sword's lust for the hero's blood never had the chance to be sated.

Link gritted his teeth against the pain and tightened his grip on his shield. Dora's sword bounced against it and vibrated. She never expected to miss, and the force knocked her off balance. He stepped forward with one long stride and sliced her sword arm as she held it out, exposed, to stay on her feet.

Ganondorf spun at the sound of her scream. His terrible eyes glared viciously, as if he dared the hero to strike again.

The agony of the pure blade infecting Dora's body crippled her. Her sight was filled with the white of the searing pain, and she never knew Link aimed to pierce her until the blade was already imbedded in her stomach.

Dora refused to lose her precious sword. Instead, she gripped it tighter as she collapsed to her knees with the Master Sword protruding from her torso. She cursed herself for allowing him to surprise her like that.

Something happened after that. She did not continue to fall onto her side, or experience the bitter cold of the stone floor, or even land face first in one of the salty puddles. There was warmth surrounding her, supporting her. When her vision cleared, she looked up into Ganondorf's handsome yellow eyes. He knelt and slowly eased her down with him where she could rest. Her face contorted and she cried out as the energy to fight evil coursed through her body. Having him close made the pain severe, but she did not care. If she was going to survive, she needed his help. If she was going to die, there was no one else she wanted at her side for the last moments.

Ganondorf grazed his hand over her abdomen and inspected the wound. The skin around the entrance was pale. Already she lost so much strength. His power could not heal her. It would only inflict more damage. Blood poured uncontrollably out of the opening in her stomach. Dora gripped his shoulder tightly as the waves of pure energy rushed over her and stole her breath. He did his best to keep a face of stone, but she read her imminent death in his eyes.

"I am sorry I could not protect you to the end," she whispered in a trembling voice.

Ganondorf shook his head slowly. The pain she suffered, all he wanted to do was take it from her. He could endure it better than her. "You have done exactly what you were meant to do. You made this victory possible." He squeezed her dominant hand that gripped the sword, and encouraged her to release it.

"This is a first, at least, that my death precedes your own." She managed a weak laugh, as she used all her strength to uncurl her fingers from around the hilt of her precious wedding gift. "Use it to avenge me, my king."

He gently lowered her closer to the floor, with her sword secure in one hand, and the other hand curled around the back of her neck to support her head with his fingers. "It will be glorious."

Her eyes became wide as shock set in from the loss of blood and the convulsions that overwhelmed her muscles. As much as Ganondorf knew he would see her again soon, he never eliminated the possibility that he might not. He wrapped his arm fully around her back and held her tight to his torso. He whispered those three little words for only her to hear, that only she earned.

Through the pains of her failing heart and mind, she smiled. "I love you too," she breathed and kissed him one last time on the cheek. His comforting embrace reassured her that she would unite with him soon and she accepted death.

He felt her body's strength vanish, and where she should have been heavier, she seemed lighter. Never before had she been like an angel than in that moment. He rested her head against the floor and closed her eyes with his fingers. The ache in his chest caused by the loss of his wife at his enemy's hand was unfamiliar and strange. There was only one way to fill that void.

Ganondorf could not accept failure, for Dora's sake. He stood tall and proud, with his wife's corpse at his feet, and faced Link. He turned this strange sensation of grief into loathing and hate, until his entire body glowed with an evil aura that overflowed from him like flames. "I will make you regret ever being born, boy!" he shouted in a dominant, bold voice, that echoed between the walls of the temple.


	19. Chapter 19

Link managed to break the stem of the bolt well enough with his main hand to pull it out of his muscle, and then wrap a piece of cloth torn from his pants around his arm. He used the time spared to him by Dora's passing to recuperate and catch his breath. At the same time, he observed their exchange. Soon enough, he wondered, how could he have been so blind?

Ganondora's death only fueled the King of Evil's hate, and desire to kill. In the moment of her final breath, while Link may not have understood their entire story, he witnessed their unbreakable bond. Whether it was master and servant, husband and wife, best friends, lovers, or all of the above, Link saw what Zelda tried to tell him. Dora was, incredibly, prepared to die to defend her husband, to help him achieve the Triforce. Ganondorf had no qualms in punishing those that brought harm to his queen.

The entrance to the Sacred Realm was not yet open, his and eternal, enemy wanted to obliterate him, and his shield arm was severely wounded. Link truly felt the odds were stacked against him. But, if Ganondorf wanted to revive Dora, he needed to claim the Triforce before Link. The hero realized this might make his opponent slightly more reckless.

Ganondorf also took a moment to analyze the situation. He continued to feed his power to the door. He knew if Link reached the Triforce first, he would be locked in the Sacred Realm, with or without Dora, and all of their work would be undone. Zelda would be revived. That was unacceptable, and he would not allow it to come to pass. So, he did the unexpected and attacked first.

His speed might not have matched Dora's, but his sorcery would aid him tremendously. Link tried to dodge, but Ganondorf flung an orb of magic that exploded on command and forced the hero to retreat. He ran from the deadly magic and into Ganondorf's blade with the Master Sword. Link felt his gut sink when it was sheer luck that he held his blade up to prevent from being stabbed.

Ganondorf smirked, knowing it was Link's inexperience that would make him an easy foe to defeat. The hero was already exhausted, and Ganondorf showed no signs of weariness. He lifted his blade back for a mighty swing, and the hero dodged under it. Link lunged backward to put distance between him and his enemy.

The white blade of Ganondorf's sword began to glow purple, and was imbued with such an incredible amount of dark magic that a smokey aura drifted from it. The next time he swung it, a wave of energy sped from the blade straight at Link. While he focused on dodging it, Ganondorf followed through to attack. Link held the Master Sword with both hands to block the blade from crashing into his chest.

For Ganondorf's size, he fought swiftly, and never lost his confidence. The sword was like a toy in his hand. Even when Link was lucky enough to manage an expert offensive maneuver, the King of Evil parried. If Link tried to make a mad dash for the door to see if it was open, Ganondorf teleported in front of him and nearly cut off his head.

It was after three of these attempts that a miraculous event occurred. The Master Sword began to glow with a pale green light, and then red, and then blue. The colors swirled around the blade, and Link could feel its power increase by ten times.

Ganondorf was appalled. The goddesses were forbidden from interfering in the claiming of the Triforce. Why would they make an exception? His answer came in the form of his own divine intervention. An orange energy surrounded him. He felt the magic was defensive because his stamina increased, his energy restored to full strength. This was no doubt the work of the Desert Goddess, angered at the loss of her child. It seemed he was caught in the middle of a dispute of the four sisters. It was one more reason why, in Dora's own words, failure was not an option.

The hero and villain met again to exchange blows. Ganondorf's style favored quick, powerful swings, where Dora had used her blade as a swift tool and kept in constant motion. This forced Link to change up his defensive style, but also made it possible for him to counterattack more often.

Ganondorf knocked his blade into the Master Sword during one of these counterattacks, and Link lost control of his weapon. Ganondorf took advantage and swung to decapitate his enemy's main arm. Link spun to his right to avoid the attack, but was not swift enough. His arm was sliced anyway.

The damage was immediately apparent. The darkness infected his skin and Link cried out in pain. Ganondorf wasted no time in stabbing the sword forward to impale the hero.

Moving his arm felt impossible, so he danced back quickly enough to dodge the attack intended to kill him. Link rushed forward with his teeth clenched to prepare for pain, and slashed his sword across Ganondorf's left arm.

The King of Evil felt the smooth blade cut like a serrated knife. The protective energy around him might have completely blocked out the sword's power if it was not enhanced by the other goddesses. The Desert Goddess's barrier did prevent the blade from sinking in as deep as it should have and spared him some pain. The blade's evil repelling power forced him to stumble back as he recovered.

A new sensation distracted him. Ganondorf felt it before Link heard it. The door's resistance finally failed, so he teleported straight to the entrance of the Sacred Realm. The double doors slowly opened with a sound of grinding rock that vibrated the building and drowned out his laughter. "You fought valiantly, hero, but this is the end for you," he mocked over the rumbling of the temple. Link narrowed his eyes and darted forward, while wincing as the darkness flowed through his body. Ganondorf fired beams of magic to slow Link's approach. He stumbled and tripped to avoid the malicious magic.

Ganondorf glanced down at his wife's resting body, and then disappeared into the Sacred Realm when there was just enough room to slip between the doors.

Link, his head spinning, rushed to beat him. He clambered up the stairs. In his heart, he was giving up, because it was pointless. He already lost and there was no reason to keep fighting. He figured the Demon King was only toying with him. Horus's voice was a stern reminder in the back of his mind that scolded him, and told him he needed to keep fighting. Link did not hesitate as he barreled into the Sacred Realm with his sword prepared to defend.

Ganondorf waited for him, and swung straight down for a surprise attack. Link moved swiftly. Not only was it difficult to stop, but Ganondorf missed. Link dug his foot into the floor and spun around with his arm stretched out as far as he could reach to cut Ganondorf across his chest.

The power of the Master Sword blinded him, but the barrier was quick to alleviate this agony. Ganondorf caught Link's sword just in time to strike him in return. Each attack that was exchanged seemed to make its mark. Ganondorf desperately moved in the direction of the Triforce, hovering over a pedestal, just several yards away. Each time he thwarted Link's approach he was forced to defend, which slowed him down. The distance between them and the Triforce closed with each step, but it seemed they would reach the divine relic at the same time.

Their blood spilled and stained the floor. Ganondorf knew what would make his victory inevitable, but she was not able to offer her aid. The thought helped him fight through the pain of his dozens of wounds inflicted by the Master Sword and successfully strike Link again. Ganondorf dashed toward the Triforce, and fire an orb of magic at Link to keep him on his knees.

Link did not stay down. His mind was only on his family, the princess, all of those innocent people who were dead because of the monster he fought. He swung at the orbs of dark energy and fired them straight back at Ganondorf, making contact. It crippled him enough that Link closed the distance and stuck his sword in Ganondorf's side.

Pain exploded in him that made him seethe. He thrust out his arm to trip up Link, but the hero was already out of reach. Ganondorf tried to stand, but the pure energy that battled his entire soul petrified his muscles. The barrier supporting him and his own energy tried to purge the invasion but was not quick enough. Ganondorf gripped at the stone floor and forced himself to his feet. He shouted just to make it through each step.

Link's fingertips touched the Triforce. Ganondorf shoved Link to the side and gripped his hand around the piece symbolizing power. It was too late. The Triforce shined the golden light of defeat right in his face.

"No," he growled, breathing so heavily his entire torso rose and fell. He glared at Link and marched toward him. The hero was gone before he could kick him. The realm turned black, and the Triforce disappeared to grant the hero's wish.

Ganondorf felt the goddesses laughing at him. The rage tried to overwhelm the pain. The angrier he became, the more the demon fought to command him, and the worse his wounds burned. He lowered himself to one knee with his head hanging to stare at the ground. As the adrenaline faded, along with his shield, the truth of his wounds became apparent. They were not as easily healed as a regular sword wound. If his lacerations could be healed, it would take much time.

He closed his eyes to focus his mind and will the pain to pass quickly, before he succumbed to the beast.


	20. Chapter 20

Link clenched his eyes in preparation for Ganondorf to swing his leg into him. Nothing came. There was no swift breeze of his foot passing by like his opponent missed. Warm air danced around him. A multitude of voices surrounded him, some of them familiar. He felt the dry grass beneath his hands where he sat. Link wondered if it was possible he was victorious. He hoped it was true and opened his eyes to find out.

Castle servants and civilians, who were dead the last time Link saw them, stood all around him in utter confusion. "How is this possible?" they wondered. "I thought I died," they said.

Link sighed in relief. He had done it. Against the odds, he actually won. The real question was, now what?

He was delighted by the sound of familiar soft laughter. He spun around and practically jumped to his feet, which reminded him of his wounds. He found Zelda, reuniting with her mom and dad. Her sparkling blue eyes located Link after searching the crowd for him, and she gasped. She rushed toward him, and dodged castle servants in her pursuit. He stood his ground firmly, so when she reached him and collided with him, he could stand like a pillar and support her. He held her in his arms and yearned to embrace her forever.

"Thank you, Link. I never stopped believing in you," she confessed, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I am just glad you are safe. I was so worried," he answered. "I thought I would never see you again," he whispered, squeezing her shoulders.

"Oh my goddesses," the servants began to whisper. "Look at Hyrule. Look at our home."

"It's ruined."

Link stepped back and searched Zelda's face. He turned from her and found the destruction caused over the course of the last hour remained. Zelda gazed out at the city as well and wondered, "Did you keep your promise?"

Link nodded, his eyes stuck on the chaos and mess. "Yes," he explained. "I understood what you were saying. Ganondora… she is, well, madly in love."

"And it is clear now that love can be even more destructive than hate," she pointed out.

Link turned his eyes back to Zelda, hoping for a logical explanation. "I guess the Triforce couldn't help put Hyrule back together."

"The Triforce has unlimited power. Why do you think Ganondorf wants it so badly? This is a result of your heart's desire. Why did _you_ leave Hyrule this way?" Zelda inquired, smiling softly like a mother the entire time.

He shrugged his shoulders. "The people of Hyrule have been through a lot, but I guess I thought the rebuilding process might help bring us closer together? It could help us remember, next time, that fairy tales do exist."

She reached out and supportively grasped his hand in her fingers. "It will certainly take some time, and will definitely bring families closer together. I agree. It was a wise decision."

Link turned his eyes to the King and Queen of Hyrule as they came to stand behind Zelda. He thought of his own parents, his sister, and wondered how they fared. "Well, Zelda, I guess you can go back to your birthday party. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said with a soft chuckle. "There is a lot to be done." Link turned to head toward home.

"Wait," Zelda called, making him stumble. He turned back, his eyes and lips forming a somber expression. "Will you be back?"

The Queen of Hyrule rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder, and said, "What Zelda means to say is, once you have confirmed your family is well, why don't you join us for dinner? We will be holding a conference this evening to make a plan for Hyrule's reconstruction."

"That is an excellent idea," the king agreed.

Zelda's smile brightened and Link felt his entire world light up. "I would love to come back for dinner," he said, accepting their proposal.

"Besides, I don't think I need look any further for a suitor," Zelda added boldly.

Link's face immediately burned and became a bright red. "I am honored, princess. I will be back soon." He waved, and turned to search for his family. He could not wait to hug his mom, to pull his little sister's pigtails just to annoy her, and to tell his dad all about his big battle. Link knew he would never be the same, and neither would Hyrule. For as long as he lived, he planned to do everything to make sure no one forgot that evil would one day return, and to not forsake the legend of the Triforce, or the King and Queen of Evil.


	21. Chapter 21

Ganondorf watched the fight repeatedly in his mind. He never once missed, never faltered, yet why did he fail again? Was this the curse of the demon, Demise?

He blamed himself. They should have battled Link as a unit. And he blamed Dora. This time he had been eager to try her approach to everything, to attack mercilessly first and ask questions later. It failed, but he came to appreciate the excitement.

And, to make the matter worse, he was trapped in the Sacred Realm again, while Dora was dead. It was certainly a change of events as opposed to the norm, but it was more time he was forced to spend apart from her. Had he reached the Triforce first he would have her back at his side, possess unlimited power, and Hyrule. He was alone, with just his power to defile the Sacred Realm and create minions to keep him company.

As much as he pretended the time apart from Dora meant nothing to him, he often lingered on it. That was his wife, a woman he was meant to spend eternity with, and his queen, someone he should have shared in the pleasure of ruling a kingdom. All he would have to hold on to her by were the memories they made. Although they were few, they were phenomenal.

Ganondorf was startled when a trembling hand touched his shoulder. There were no footsteps that alerted him to the approach of an intruder. Who could possibly be there with him? His muscles tensed. How was he supposed to keep fighting in his current condition? When nothing more happened in the following seconds, he realized he was not in any danger.

"Ganondorf?" called the gentle voice of his queen. His eyes shot open wide with surprise. He snapped his head around and found enchanting yellow eyes, with long flowing red hair surrounding her face. Those eyes were full of concern, and hope. Her face was always less fierce with her hair free like a waterfall of fire. She twisted her hand on his shoulder and walked in front of him. When she lowered to her knees before him with her head slightly bowed, she placed her other hand on his forearm.

"Dora," he whispered in a welcome tone, and opened his arms as far as he could manage. She fell into his torso and he embraced her, as if he had not seen her for years. Ganondorf did not care how much it hurt. He tangled his hand into her hair and wrapped one arm around her lower back. An urge to be one with her washed over him, and for minutes neither one of them said a word. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, curled up against him like a child.

"It feels good to be home," she said, content.

He finally freed her. He glanced down to find fresh blood on her, his blood. Dora noticed his wounds before, but they were obviously much worse upon closer inspection. "Home?" he wondered. "Home is Hyrule," he corrected.

"What I meant was being in your arms, but that's not worth arguing right now. Look at you," she pointed out. "How are you alive?

"I will be fine in time," he said sternly. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Didn't you claim the Triforce?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "We are within the Sacred Realm."

Dora was silent as she looked at the dirt under her feet. The world around them changed in a blur, but nothing was clear yet. The sky was just a mystical orange that was seen for just minutes as the sun set. "I'm sorry, my love. I should have done more."

He hated that she was in the habit of apologizing when she always did exactly what he expected. "You died for me," he pointed out. "I might be selfish, but there is no greater sacrifice."

"And it took death to hear you say that you love me," she reminded with a devious grin.

Ganondorf glared, but then shifted his eyes away. She was right, and he refused to admit that.

"But, you're right," she said. He looked back at her, trying to figure out just how she came to be so perfect. "If we did not get the Triforce this time, how am I alive?"

"The only answer could be that Link wished it, but the question is why."

"Oh," Dora sighed. "I think I know."

Ganondorf moved from his knees and struggled to stand on his feet. "I think I do too," he groaned. She quickly stood and held out her arms for him to use as support, until he was stable.

"My whole reason for attacking Hyrule so viciously, for resenting the royal family, is because they have done nothing but put obstacles between us," she began to explain.

"This realm cannot hold us forever. I will return. However, if given the time together, Zelda believes our domination of Hyrule will not be so terrible when we next rise to power," he finished.

"That sounds like you plucked the thought right out of her mind," she commented.

"How do you feel about that?" he inquired, his tone dark.

Dora searched her emotions and spoke her thoughts aloud. "I have only ever wanted more time with you, preferably as king and queen of Hyrule. We have never had an anniversary, or more than a month to enjoy ourselves as lovers. We've been forced to connect physically as beasts. I have spent lifetimes waiting to be with you again, only for that time to be cut short. While the situation and circumstances may not be as I ever imagined them, I need to take this opportunity to be your wife," Dora admitted.

Ganondorf was silent while he contemplated. He leaned down and lifted her sword to save it from the grass suddenly growing at their feet.

"There is nothing we can do to change our situation," she reasoned, "so we might as well make the most of it." She held her hands out in defeat, but then clenched them into fists. "But when we return to Hyrule, to take back the Triforce, we will blow them away with your cunning and my quick, thoughtless action."

His grin in response was enough of an approval for her. He handled the blade of her sword carefully when he held the white gold hilt out to her.

She smiled, eager to hear his thoughts, and accepted her sword. "Thank you for taking care of it," she quickly remarked, and then sheathed it at her hip where it belonged.

"While we must remain here, I have the perfect chore to prepare for our return," he said with a devilish smirk. "I will share my magic with you again, and provide proper training, and a challenging sparring partner. You will practice until you master these dark powers, and I am satisfied with your progress," he advised.

"Then, together, we will tear away the seal on the Sacred Realm!" she added.

"Hyrule will fall at our feet, beneath a force unlike it has ever seen before, the combined sorcery of the King and Queen of Evil."

Dora was filled with such happiness that she squeezed his waist again. They lost, that was no doubt true, but they were not doomed to be separated for generations, or centuries. While she could not reasonably expect every moment to be perfect, she would finally have most everything she ever dreamed.

The changing world around them slowed to a stop. The Sacred Realm became Hyrule in its current state, but corrupted by evil, and lacked any population. It would not be long before a castle was constructed to call home, and enough minions were created to manage the land. There were lush forests, deep waters, high mountains, and a dry desert. Dora felt it truly was home.

The Queen of Evil looked up at feeling her husband's gaze on her. She found his evil eyes, but they did not frighten her. In fact, she looked forward to being able to see them every day, without worrying that he would be unexpectedly taken away. Her expression transitioned from happy to determined, as her thoughts returned to the future. She said, "Remind me to thank the descendants of Link and Zelda for this opportunity, just before I kill them!"

Ganondorf wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chuckled cruelly. "Yes, my love."


End file.
